encuentro de mundos
by ironic97
Summary: en plena mision un daño en el motor deliespacial manda a un spartan al planeta del avatar korra donde encontrara la "paz" y una pequeña sorpresa
1. meteoro?

Capitulo 1

Ciudad república/ templo de aire de las isla (seis meses después de amon-171DCS)

Ya era de noche en ciudad república y ya todo estaba tranquilo en el templo luego de un largo día de entrenamiento para que Korra mejorara su aire control, ya que sabía ya unas técnicas pero no lo suficiente. Korra ya se había ido a su alcoba para dormir pero no podía así que decidió asomarse a su ventana para ver la noche y poder pensar hasta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos

Tenzin-pasa algo Korra?

Korra-no

Tenzin- Korra, no puedes engañarme, tiene que ver con Mako? Porque te he notado un poco más pensativa de lo normal desde que ustedes dos…bueno tú sabes

Korra-no, solo pienso

Tenzin-en qué?

Korra-alguna vez te has preguntado que hay ahí afuera-dijo mientras volteaba a ver el cielo nocturno

Tenzin-muchos se lo han preguntado Korra, entre ellos mi padre, luego se pasaba horas viendo el cielo y preguntándose que que maravillas ocultaba el espacio

Korra-y tú qué crees que hay?

Tenzin-sinceramente no me imagino que hay allí afuera, pero mientras tanto ve a dormir

Korra-esta bien Tenzin en un rato me duermo

Tenzin-bien Korra-y salió de la habitación

Korra siguió por un corto tiempo mirando el cielo pensando en que hay allá afuera?, qué oculta ese inmenso lugar llamado espacio?, pero luego se fue a dormir para descansar para el siguiente día

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE DEL UNIVERSO

Año: 2555

Ubicación: Orbita de jericho VII

Hora: 1400 hrs

Designación: octava flota de la UNSC-crucero clase marathon designado como MAINE

Almirante de flota-inteligencia nos informa que un segmento del covenant storm esta orbitando alrededor de eradinus II, nuestra misión robar una serie de datos de uno de sus cruceros, Robert (ia del crucero) si eres tan amable

Y de en medio de la mesa que estaba en el puente apareció una figura masculina

Robert-con gusto señor-dijo mientras aparecía en la mesa un holograma de la flota que estaba orbitando alrededor de eradinus II-tenemos un pequeño plan que es muy básico. Consiste en llegar por las espaldas de la flota y armar un caos, mientras ellos están ocupados en repeler nuestro fuego alguien se infiltrara en la nave principal, robara los datos además de causar una sobrecarga en su motor deliespacial para mandarlos al infierno

Oficial de crucero-señor pero quien en su sano juicio entraría a un crucero del covenant solo

Almirante-el spartan Arthur/297, el es un especialista en este tipo de misiones

Oficial-si pero en las misiones se infiltra a escondidas no en un ataque directo

Robert-estoy de acuerdo con el oficial-mientras aparecía en sus manos un expediente- a juzgar por el reporte de misiones debía de meterse en la base enemiga en secreto además de ya solo queda el-pero inesperadamente Arthur entro en la sala

Arthur-señores, yo creo que si puedo, el escuadrón sombra siempre lo ha logrado sin importar que

Oficial-escuadrón? Cual escuadrón?, todos sabemos que sus compañeros perecieron en la guerra

Arthur-pero mientras uno sigua vivo seguirá vivo el escuadrón además no solo quedo yo también esta atena-e introdujo el chip en el tablero y una forma femenina vestida al mero estilo griego

Atena-vaya solo te ausentas por corto tiempo y ya nadie se acuerda de ti

Robert-hola atena

Atena-hola Robert como te ha tratado el tiempo?

Robert-pues ahora soy la ia de la nave comando de esta flota

Atena-yo sigo prefiriendo estar en el campo de batalla

Robert-si se nota, como les iba diciendo ahora que ya tenemos al sujeto que ira en una misión suicida hay que darle un vehículo

Atena-una broadsword seria la única opción

Almirante-bueno Robert por que no le dices a Arthur el plan ya que el no estaba ahí

Robert-bueno el objetivo es robar una serie de datos del crucero principal de la flota que orbita en eradinus además de que sobrecargaras su motor deliespacial para que no huya y para asegurarnos también meterás este pequeño virus-dijo mientras se mostraba un pequeño archivo y se lo pasaba atena

Atena-y exactamente que hace este virus?

Robert-se meterá en sus sistemas y se propagara por las naves de esta flota dejándolos sin sus sistemas de deliespacio y así poder capturar a las naves, pero antes de eso nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer la distracción haciéndolos creer que solo vamos para destruirlos…así que en resumen eso es todo

Atena-se ve sencillo

Arthur-si..Porque yo hago todo el trabajo y tu solo pondrás el virus

Almirante-bien…Robert manda el aviso a las demás naves de la flota para que se preparen para el asalto a las 2200 hrs

Robert- listo almirante enviado y recibo, todas las naves ya iniciaron los preparativos

Y VOLVEMOS AL MUNDO DE KORRA…..

La habitación de Korra ya estaba siendo iluminada por la luz del sol y ella como muchos se tapaba con las sabanas

Korra-3…2…1…

Tenzin-Korra ya despierta, baja a desayunar

Korra-aja…por que siempre tan temprano?

Así que se levanto de su cama, se arreglo más o menos y bajo a desayunar, al llegar al comedor fue recibida por pema

Pema-buenos días Korra, dormiste bien?

Korra-buenos días pema…si dormí bien

Jinora-a juzgar por tu cara yo diría que no

Korra-ok..Ok, no pude dormir bien, tenía un presentimiento de algo

Tenzin-exactamente de qué?

Korra(con comida en la boca)-no lo sé, tuve en sueño

Tenzin-de qué?

Korra(aun con comida)-solo lograba ver el cielo y unas estrellas fugases

Tenzin-debes de préstales más atención a tus sueños, en el avatar es diferente que en las demás personas

Korra(aun con comida)-en qué?

Tenzin-en que es muy seguro que van a pasar

Korra(ya sin comida)-como sea…bueno ya termine, nos vemos afuera Tenzin

Meelo-yo soñé que era un mono papi, que significa?

Tenzin-no lo se

Meelo-uuuh

Korra salió para poder entrenar y como Tenzin aun no estaba ahí y no había nadie de sus amigos y solo vio a los centinelas del loto blanco así que se decidió a preguntarles

Korra-hey chicos!

Guardia-si avatar Korra?

Korra-por qué no vienen a practicar conmigo

Guardia-lo lamento, sería como si la estuviéramos atacando y seria incumplir con nuestro propósito

Korra-está bien(en voz baja) amargados

Así que como no tenía nada que hacer se fue al embarcadero. Al estar allí se sentó en la orilla del muelle y se preguntaba sobre su presentimiento y sobre el sueño, que tal si nada mas era eso un sueño.. Y si no? Qué tal si su presentimiento estaba relacionado con su sueño,

Tenzin-Korra!

Al oír esto dejo de pensar en lo que estaba pensando así que se levanto y empezó a ir con Tenzin

Tenzin-Korra!

Korra-ya ya, aquí estoy

Tenzin-bien, entonces vamos a entrenar

Korra(entusiasmada)-me vas a enseñar nuevos movimientos de aire control?

Tenzin-no

Korra-por qué no?

Tenzin-ni siquiera has logrado dominar los que te he estado enseñando

Korra-pero que tal si lo logro con un movimiento nuevo

Tenzin-que no, además hoy vamos a meditar para ver si logras conectarte con tu lado avatar y ver si aang te ayuda con tus problemas de sueño

Korra-está bien

Así que fueron hacia el pabellón de meditación, al llegar ahí ya estaba Meelo, ikki y Jinora esperándolos para empezar, Tenzin junto s con los demás se sentaron y empezaron a relajarse ya que es necesario para poder meditar.

Como era de costumbre Meelo se relajaba tanto que se quedo dormido, nadie puede negar que él es un maestro en la parte de relajación

Tenzin(con los ojos cerrados)-Korra?

Korra(igual que Tenzin)-si?

Tenzin-ya se quedo dormido verdad?

Korra-si

Tenzin-bueno, ya que, intenta hablar con aang para que te de ayuda

Con esas palabras Korra intentaba conectarse con su lado espiritual y al poco tiempo obtuvo el resultado que quería.

Logro ver imágenes de la guerra de los cien años luego de eso vio a aang quien se le acerco y le dijo

Aang-está por venir

Korra-que está por venir?

Pero antes de que aang le contestara despertó y para su sorpresa ya estaba oscuro, en otras palabras había estado en un trance por varias hora a pesar que para ella solo habían pasado minutos, al ver mejor la habitación en donde se encontraba noto que era la suya y que además estaba rodeada por todos sus conocidos, Tenzin, pema, ikki, Jinora, Meelo, bolin con pabu en su hombro, Mako, asami y lin

Tenzin-Korra, que bueno que despertaste

Korra-que me paso?-pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama en la que estaba

Jinora-estábamos meditando y cuando terminamos y nos estábamos yendo tú te quedaste

Tenzin-entonces me acerque a ti y te llame pero no contestabas y tampoco te movías, me preocupaste así que te traje a tu habitación, pero que fue lo que viste mientras estabas en trance?

Korra-bueno….vi a aang

Tenzin-y que te dijo?

Korra-me dijo luego de ver unas imágenes de la guerra de cien años que…está por venir

Tenzin-no me gusta cómo suena esto-dijo mientras se agarraba su barba

Lin-que crees que signifique Tenzin?

Tenzin-no lo sé, pero si vio imágenes de la guerra…no me gusta

Korra-que debo de hacer?

Tenzin-por ahora, esperar

Y con eso todos salieron de la habitación de Korra y vio desde su ventana como salían del edificio y vio además como lin y Tenzin hablaban sobre algo, de qué?, quien sabe, solo ellos dos lo sabían, pero de inmediato supo que hablaban de ella ya que voltearon a ver a su ventana como si supieran que los estaba viendo Korra, al ver que voltearon ella lo único que pensó para disimular que no los estaba observando solo volteo a ver al cielo, pero al ver lo que vio decidió bajar con Tenzin y los demás

Korra-Tenzin!

Tenzin-Korra que sucede?

Korra-mira arriba-dijo mientras señalaba hacia el cielo

Al voltear Tenzin y los demás solo vieron un meteorito que pasaba por el cielo

Bolin-que tiene de interesante? Solo es un meteorito

Korra-es que es lo que había soñado

Tenzin-este meteorito tiene algún significado para ti?

Korra-ninguno

Mako-chicos, no quisiera interrumpir pero creo que está cayendo en dirección de la ciudad

Tenzin-esto es grave, si cae en la ciudad causara un enorme desastre

Korra-pero que hacemos?

Tenzin-por ahora no podemos hacer nada

Nada más podían ver cómo caía el meteorito en dirección de ciudad república pero algo ocurrió cuando el meteorito se estaba acercando aun más

Korra-es mi imaginación o está cambiando de dirección

Mako-por lo menos ya no se dirige hacia la ciudad

Bolin-si pero se dirige a un bosque

Tenzin-lin ve rápido a la ciudad y adviértelos de un muy posible incendio en las montañas y traer personal de la policía

Lin-entendido-se fue directo al embarcadero de la isla y tomo una lancha y partió de inmediato a la ciudad

Todos observaban que el meteorito cada vez estaba más cerca y se dieron cuenta de que además de que cambio su dirección anteriormente, de que no era pequeño si no grande…muy grande, y por fin la espera había terminado solo lograron ver como el meteorito desaparecía detrás de una de las montañas que rodeaban a ciudad república y escucharon un tremendo golpe y sintieron un pequeño temblor….


	2. la nave

Capitulo 2

Tenzin-tenemos que ir a ver

Korra-no podía estar más de acuerdo

Tenzin llamo a oogi quien es su bisonte volador, al llegar este korra, tenzin, mako, bolin, y asami se subieron en el bisonte y se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde cayó el meteorito. En camino hacia el lugar de impacto se encontraron con un dirigible de la policía en el cual iba lin, así que volaron juntos hacia el lugar de impacto.

Al llegar ahí lo único que se podía ver era una enorme nube de polvo que tapaba todo el lugar del choque.

Lin-tenzin...

Tenzin-ya lo sé lin…korra ayúdame con esto

Así que ambos usaron el aire control para poder quitar la nube de polvo que había y conforme la quitaban notaban que no se trataba de un meteorito si no de algo metálico, al terminar de despejar el polvo todos quedaron impresionados por lo que vieron…..una enorme objeto metálico que ha juzgar por los cañones que lograron notar en los costados del objeto se trataba de algún tipo de nave

Bolin-pero qué demonios es esto?

Mako-y porque he de saberlo?

Bolin-porque tú eres el listo

Asami-hey!...chicos concentrémonos en el extraño objeto que tenemos enfrente

Tenzin-oogi baja

Lin(en el dirigible)-bajen esta cosa

Ambos descendieron a la tierra firme y se reunieron, tenzin con los chicos y lin con los oficiales

Lin-acordonen el área y asegúrense que nadie se acerque-lin les dijo a los oficiales

Oficiales-entendido-y se alejaron

Lin-estará abandonada?

Tenzin-no lo creo

Lin-por qué crees eso?

Tenzin-cuando estaba cayendo, cambio su rumbo para no estrellarse con la ciudad

Korra(sorprendida)-quieres decir que hay algo vivo ahí dentro

Mako-o al menos estaba vivo…digo….fue un enorme choque

Bolin-uuuuuuuuuh, viene a comernos el cerebroooooooo

Asami-bolin esto es enserio

Bolin-y si si vienen a comernos el cerebro?

Korra-tal vez necesite ayuda

Asami-quieres entrar ahí! Estás loca!

Korra-oye! No me llames loca…y si quiero entrar ahí

Tenzin-y si nos quiere hacer daño lo que sea que sea que este ahí dentro?

Korra-si lo hubiera querido hubiera se hubiera dirigido a la ciudad

Tenzin-tiene razón-y cuando se dieron cuenta que lin estaba tratando de hacer algo con la nave

Tenzin-lin que haces?

Lin-esto está hecho de metal y apenas logro que tiemble

Mako-si de verdad hay algo ahí dentro debió desviar esta cosa desde un centro de control

Asami-pero claro…y esto presenta un tipo de diseño de un acorazado así que su puente ah de estar en la parte superior

Korra-pero no tenemos metal control así que como vamos a entrar?

Bolin-chicos creo que resolví eso

Al ir a donde estaba bolin y al alzar la vista lograron ver una puerta gigante al costado de la nave que no estaba totalmente cerrada

Mako-no estaba así cuando llegamos

Así que lin junto con korra y bolin usaron tierra control para alzarlos hacia la puerta, al llegar a al nivel de la puerta decidieron entrar

Korra-está demasiado oscuro aquí, que no conocen la luz?

Mako-yo diría que conocen demasiado

Lin-saquen las linternas

Pero antes de que lograran encenderlas todo el lugar se ilumino con una luz blanca revelando varias cosas que había ahí

Bolin-pero que es todo esto?

Asami-parecen vehículos

Mako-de eso no hay duda…miren ese es como un satomovil

Tenzin-ahora como llegamos hasta arriba?

Lin-déjame ver-y con eso golpeo el piso con su pie para pode ver más o menos la estructura del lugar pero debido a que no funcionaba su metal control en ese lugar no logro ver mucho

Lin-no logro ver nada que nos ayude

Bolin-bien entonces vámonos antes de que nos coman el cerebro

Pero antes de que alguien le dijera algo a bolin una puerta se abrió en presencia de ellos y daba a un pasillo largo que se empezaba a iluminar con la misma luz blanca

Tenzin-lin…tu hiciste algo?

Lin-no

Korra-tal vez quiere que lo encontremos

Mako-o tal vez es una trampa

Korra-por favor, somas más que el de seguro

Mako-y si no?, además ya viste todo esto no creo que nada mas hagan vehículos

Korra-da igual de seguro necesita ayuda..Así que vamos

Empezaron a caminar por el largo pasillo mientras observaban que había partes dañadas, como paneles caídos y cables salidos

Asami-creo que estuvo en una batalla

Tenzin-eso parece

Llegaron a una parte donde había unas puertas totalmente cerradas

Korra- y ahora qué?

Mako-no lo se

De repente oyeron que de una de las puertas surgía un sonido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte

Bolin-que es eso

Korra-parece que se acerca-dijo mientras alzaba la guardia

Tenzin-prepárense no sabemos qué es lo que salga de ahí

Así que cada vez se hacía más fuerte el sonido y entre ellos la tención aumentaba hasta que por fin se cayó y se abrió la puerta

Bolin-no hay nada

Mako-ya nos dimos cuenta de eso hermano

Asami-creo que es un ascensor y además creo que hay que entrar

Así que entraron al ascensor, y cuando todos estaban adentro las puertas se cerraron y sintieron como se empezó a mover hacia arriba hasta que se detuvo en seco.

Al abrirse la puerta los tomo desprevenidos ya que se abrió a sus espaldas

Asami-creo que este es el puente

Bolin-vaya…es grande este lugar y miren todas esas cosas

Korra-esperen que es eso de ahí…..

Bolin-que?

Korra-eso…espera…de donde sacaste eso-korra se refería a unos visores que tenía bolin puesto

Bolin-los encontré en la mesa de haya…estas cosas están geniales…por cierto que decías

Korra les hablo a todos y les señalo una silla que estaba en medio de la sala y lograron ver una pierna que sobresalía de un lado

Bolin(temeroso)-es el extraterrestre?

Mako-tu qué crees?

Así que, lentamente y con cuidado se acercaron a la silla para poder ver mejor al ser que estaba sentado ahí. Al llegar a ver mejor notaron lo que traía puesto

Lin-pero….que trae puesto?

Asami-parece ser un tipo de armadura-una armadura de un color gris y con unas partes rojas, además que su casco tenía un visor azulado

Korra-al parecer, creo que es un soldado

Bolin-estará muerto?

Korra—solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-así que se acerco al cuerpo que estaba en la silla y le puso una mano en una parte del pecho donde no había metal sino más bien un traje negro

Korra-respira!

Tenzin-lin, llama al dirigible abisales que tenemos un herido(lin saco lo último en tecnología y lo hizo y se trataba de un comunicador grande)….chicos cárguenlo hay que llevarlo a afuera

Bolin-claro señor

Así que cada uno tomo una extremidad y nada mas lograron arrastrarlo muy poco ya que pesaba demasiado

Korra-como es que puede moverse con esto puesto?...necesitaremos más hombres y tiempo para sacarlo de aquí

Tenzin-lin, comunícate con el dirigible, diles que necesitamos ayuda para sacarlo, será difícil llevárnoslo de aquí-decía mientras se tallaba la cara con la mano

Aunque fue interrumpido por un ruido que salía de sus cabezas

Korra-que es eso

Nada más vieron que una parte del techo se abría una especie de escotilla bastante grande para que sacaran al ser de ahí

Tenzin-que afortunados

Lin-acerquen el dirigible a la parte superior y bajen los ganchos para extraer la carga y llamen mas refuerzos para asegurar el área aun mejor

Oficial(por el comunicador)-entendido….y por cierto exactamente que es la carga?

Lin-en un momento la verán

Vieron como se posicionaba el dirigible encima de la escotilla, al detenerse se abrió de la parte inferior una compuerta y cayeron unas cuerdas de metal, las tomaron y las sujetaron de donde pudieran de la pesada armadura

Lin-súbanlo y de paso a nosotros

Oficial-entendido

Así que empezaron a subirlo junto con ellos, al llegar arriba los oficiales quedaron sorprendidos de que la pesada carga era en realidad un ser vivo en una extraña armadura

Lin-sin preguntas

Tenzin-hay que llevarlo al templo de aire por si ocurre algo estará lejos de la ciudad

Al llegar a la isla lo llevaron con esfuerzo a un pequeño sótano que se ubicaba cerca de los dormitorios de los centinelas del loto blanco y lo ataron con unas cadenas reforzadas por si era peligroso además si ocurre algo los centinelas podrían encargarse de todo y contaban con apoyo de los oficiales maestros metal

Pema-tenzin por que tardaron tanto?...que paso con lo del meteorito?

Tenzin-no era un meteorito

Pema-que era?

Tenzin-una especie de barco y no estaba solo trajimos a su único tripulante está encerrado en un sótano

Korra-y ahora qué hacemos?

Tenzin-por ahora dormir, vayan a sus dormitorios yo le avisare al consejo de lo que encontramos

Y como les dijo tenzin se fueron a dormir pero mientras caminaban a sus dormitorios hablaban

Korra-como creen que luzca su rostro?

Bolin-yo digo que ha de tener muchos ojos y que su cabeza es como de insecto

Mako-yo no me preocuparía por su apariencia, más bien si en peligroso o no

Korra-vuelvo a lo mismo, si nos quisiera hacer daño habría estrellado la nave contra la ciudad

Mako-tal vez porque estrellarse no era parte de su plan

Asami-estoy de acuerdo con mako-decía mientras lo volteaba a ver con una leve sonrisa en su cara-pero por ahora tenemos que ir a descansar

Bolin-bueno….a dormir, nos vemos mañana

Así que cada uno se fue a su habitación para dormir


	3. despierta!

Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente todos se habían reunido en el comedor para disfrutar de un rico desayuno, pero era diferente que los de siempre ya que se sentía el ambiente raro ya que sabían que en la isla había un misterioso ser que había caído del cielo

Korra-hay noticias del extraño suceso de anoche tenzin?

Ella esperaba un no pero no fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta

Tenzin-a decir verdad si-al decir eso todos pusieron mucha atención en lo que les diría-luego de avisar al consejo enviaron equipo científico para examinar la nave

Korra-y que paso?

Tenzin-bueno, al llegar ahí quedaron maravillados incluso más que nosotros al ver la tecnología que poseía la nave

Bolin-yyyyyyyyyy?

Tenzin-no lograron entrar a la nave, no se encontraba abierta como la dejamos anoche, se cerró por completo, intentaron entrar pero las herramientas apenas lograban hacer rasguños al metal

Pero antes de continuar con la historia oyeron una explosión fuerte que provenía de la zona de los centinelas

Korra-creo que despertó

Tenzin-pero eso es imposible, por sus daños debió estar inconsciente a los menos 4 días

Mako-pues decirlo cuando lo veas

Así que rápidamente salieron del comedor y nada mas vieron que salía de una nube de polvo tres guardias metal volado por el aire a una gran altura y cayendo por un lado de la isla directo hacia al mar

Korra(emocionada)-tal vez sea divertido-mientras corrían hacia la nube de polvo

Tenzin-recuerda no sabemos que es capaz

Korra-si si

Así que al acercarse a la nube de polvo ambos usaron aire control para poder despejarla, al hacerlo solo vieron que había marcado en el piso un circulo y que alrededor de el estaban derribados los centinelas y los maestros metal, y no solo eso en medio del circulo estaba el ser de pie y les dio un escalofrió cuando al estilo de una película de suspenso los volteo a ver

Mako-asami creo que será mejor que traigas tu guante

Asami-voy de inmediato-así que salió corriendo de ahí

Tenzin-tengo que mandar un mensaje urgente, podrán con él?

Korra-pero por supuesto

Así que tenzin salió de ahí lo más pronto posible para así poder regresar a ayudarlos

VEAMOS QUE SUCEDIÓ DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE ARTHUR AL DESPERTARSE

Arthur(mareado y con visión borrosa)-que paso?...dónde estoy?..Pero qué?!-vio que estaba encadenado a una pared-bueno al parecer por esto no es el covenant..Atena revisa el área con los sensores….atena?...atena?...debió quedarse en la nave, bueno al parecer se esforzaron por mantenerme aquí abajo pero no hay tiempo de formalidades así que…-se acerco a donde estaba la puerta y ya que antes había notado que había una pared de piedra ahí tomo la única granada que tenia consigo y la coloco ahí, se alejo y se cubrió de la explosión

Al ver que ya estaba despejada la salida decidió caminar hacia la luz del sol debido a que no había visto el sol desde un rato se tuvo que cubrir los ojos con una mano ya que el visor de su casco no tenía una función para ser lentes de sol. Pero antes de que pudiera elevar su mano algo lo agarro por la pierna, sintió un tirón e hizo que cayera.

Al ver que era lo que lo había sujetado, vio que era un cable de metal y además vio que dicho cable salía de la manga de una persona, pero lo que más lo sorprendió es que era humano, y no estaba solo había más de ellos, noto sus vestuarios además de sus gestos de impacto por el

Arthur-humano?...tan lejos de la galaxia?..pero cómo?, bueno siempre hay posibilidades…bueno basta de juegos- y con eso se puso de pie y con un simple jalón rompió el cable, noto la expresión en los rostros de las personas por la facilidad de cómo había roto la cadena pero tan rápido como pusieron su cara igualmente despareció en una mirada seria así que tres maestros metal apuntaron sus brazos hacia él, pero como el ya había visto que de ahí surgían los cables decidió usarlos en su contra, dejo capturar su brazo por los cables pero de repente un montón de personas con trajes azules apareció a su alrededor y tuvo que cambiar su estrategia rápidamente, así que decidió jalar los cables que tenía en el brazo y así empezó a girar con los guardias atados a él con ellos mismo golpeo a los demás hombres que lo rodeaban dejándolos inmóviles y soltando las cadenas de sus brazos lo que provoco que salieran volando los guardias y debido a la fuerza de impacto empleada contra los que vestían de azul debido al giro que hizo solo logro levantar mas polvo de la pared que había volado

Arthur-no fue tan difícil-pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso detecto una ráfaga de aire que quito todo el polvo, al fijarse mejor de donde venia noto a cuatro jóvenes y un adulto el cual se fue al igual que una de los jóvenes que estaba ahí

Arthur-enviaron a jóvenes, tendré que dejarme atacar y poner un poco de resistencia para ver de son capaces

VISTA DESDE EL EQUIPO AVATAR

Bolin(temeroso)-chicos nos está viendo

Mako-gracias por la observación bolin

Bolin-creo que huele el miedo

Asami llego corriendo tan rápido como se fue del lugar solo que con un guante eléctrico en la mano

Asami-que paso mientras me fui?

Mako-nada solo nos está viendo, creo que espera algo

Korra-ya me esta hartando este suspenso

Bolin-en verdad piensas atacarlo..Mira lo que hizo

Korra-pero no se había enfrentado al avatar

Asami-si..Y tú nunca a eso

Bolin-está haciendo algo-todos voltearon a verlo y observaron como colocaba su brazo detrás de él y sacaba un objeto de forma rectangular con unas leves luces y que una caja que se encontraba en su pierna se habría y con su otra mano sacaba un objeto igual al anterior solo que con luces de diferente color y lo ponía en su espalda mientras que el otro lo guardaba en la caja

Bolin-que está haciendo?

Korra-no lo vamos a averiguar-así que con esas palabras lanzo una potente llamarada hacia el ser pero él se protegió sacando un extraño escudo de la nada, un escudo de color azul

Korra(sorprendida)-pero que!?

Mako-que fue o que hizo

Asami- ha de ser lo que se puso en la espalda—y de inmediato vieron que hizo otro cambio de el objeto en su espalda solo que esta vez lo hizo rápidamente.

Inmediatamente cuando termino el cambio empezó a correr hacia ellos

Mako-creo que no debiste hacer eso

Korra-cállate y dispara!-y con eso empezaron a lanzarle fuego y rocas

Arthur-pero qué?...controlan fuego, aire, agua y tierra!?...me pregunto si se deberá a-pero antes de que lograra terminar de pensar en eso una de las rocas le pego…..

Bolin-le di!

Mako-aun no celebres

Korra-solo siguán arrojándole cosas

Korra y bolin arrojaron una roca en forma de disco como las de la arena de pro control, bolin la arrojo al nivel de las rodillas pero Arthur salto de una forma horizontal con giros para poder pasar en medio de las rocas en forma de disco y antes de que se alejaran tomo una de las roca y la arrojo contra bolin.

Bolin se quedo paralizado al ver dirigirse contra él un ataque suyo y como no reaccionaba korra hizo surgir del piso una pared de roca la cual recibió el impacto que iba a enorme velocidad el cual provoco se destruyera también la pared y eso causo que con los brazos se taparan la cara para cubrirse de los escombros que salieron volando y al quitarse de la cara los brazos se sorprendieron al ver que ya no estaba ahí

Korra(sorprendida)- pero a donde se fue!

Mako-no bajen la guardia ah de estar por aquí-todos se pusieron bien atentos para poder averiguar dónde estaba

Korra para su desgracia no lograba sentirlo a través del piso ya que no había aprendido esa técnica al 100%, solo lograba sentir vibraciones en el piso pero no podía ubicar bien de donde surgían

Korra-está aquí lo siento

Asami-exactamente dónde?

Korra-no lo ubico

Todos estaban muy atentos para verlo hasta que mako logro notar que una roca se distorsionaba un poco como si estuviera bajo el agua así que lanzo una llamarada hacia ese lugar revelando que ahí estaba Arthur ya que apareció por arte de magia solo que se veía transparente

Asami-al parecer puede hacerse invisible

Korra-está cambiando otra vez ese aparato!

Mako-deténganlo!

Mako le lanzo llamaradas continuas mientras que asami se le ocurrió una idea

Asami-mako…bolin! Síganlo atacando con todo

Bolin-que crees que estamos haciendo?

Asami-solo háganlo!

Mako y bolin seguían lanzado ráfagas de ataque hacia Arthur para que no pudiera cambiar su habilidad de armadura, Asami jalo a korra de un brazo para interrumpir su ataque

Korra(molesta)-pero que estás haciendo!

Asami-tengo una idea….eso está cubierto de metal así que si lo mojamos con agua de mar podre electrocutarlo a traves del agua, solo hay que acercarlo al mar

Korra-yo me encargo

Así que se dio la vuelta y dando un pisotón en el suelo hizo que repentinamente el piso debajo de Arthur se alzara haciéndolo volar en dirección a la playa

Korra- si!...no!

Arthur en pleno aire había cambiado la habilidad de armadura de camuflaje activo a mochila propulsada para no salir volando al mar pero antes de caer al en donde estaba korra lo hizo de nuevo y ahora cayó en el puerto

Korra-vamos!

Así que corrieron hacia el puerto y al llegar ahí Arthur apenas se estaba poniendo de pie así que korra le arrojo agua de mar encima e hizo así vez un camino que llegaba de el hasta asami quien empezó a electrocutarlo. Todos notaron lo resistente que era ya que no se desmayo a pesar de que estaba mojado y cubierto de tanto metal pero rápidamente korra reacciono que estaba aturdido por la descarga así que junto con bolin le lanzaron una roca pesada directo a la cabeza para noquearlo pero no fue así, fue más revelador, ya que al momento del impacto oyeron una especie de escape de aire y además Arthur cayó de espaldas a ellos

Korra-si!

Bolin-chicos creo que se le cayó algo

A todos se les abrieron los ojos ya que lograron ver que el casco de el ser ósea Arthur estaba rodando en otra parte

Asami-su casco

Bolin-por fin veremos su cara

Vieron con lentamente se ponía de pie y sacudía levemente su cabeza para poder ubicarse nuevamente, hasta ese momento solo lograron ver que tenia cabello como ellos y que era de color negro y notaron que había una cosa plateada en su nuca

El momento se puso tenso ya que se volteaba hacia ellos

Bolin-por fin….aquí viene

Y los que vieron fue tal vez lo más impresionante que habían visto ya que al terminar de darse la vuelta revelo que su rostro era humano, un rostro no tan pálido y además que era mas de que era mayor que ellos debido a su aspecto físico

Mako-pero cómo es posible?

Cuando Arthur logro reaccionar volteo a ver su casco y a ellos y salió corriendo hacia el

Korra-deténganlo!

Así que asami volvió a soltar una descarga en el agua que inmediatamente llego a Arthur y el soltó un grito de tortura ya que no estaba tan protegido como antes debido a la pérdida de su casco y edemas por que en la cabeza el tiene una interfaz neuronal integrada al cerebro lo cual intensifico el dolor y lo dejo aun mas aturdido que la primera descarga

Korra-ya está indefenso vamos por el

Arthur con la vista un poco nublada solo veía como se acercaban los cuatro jóvenes hacia ellos y vio además como bajaba por un lado de la isla un señor con barba y que al terminar su descenso fue con los chicos

Tenzin-korra..Chicos están bien?

Korra-si..Ya nos encargamos de él..Tenzin?...tenzin?, que tienes?

Tenzin-pero cómo?...es que es imposible

Asami-sobre su apariencia?

Tenzin-si

Bolin-si nosotros reaccionamos igual

Mako-basta de charla, vamos por el

Así que nada más se acercaban a Arthur

Arthur-creo que los subestime

El aun aturdido solo divisaba como se acercaban ahora los cinco hacia él, ellos lograron notar que ya estaba finito, pum!, acabado, que había perdido. Pero antes de que llegaran a él vieron como alzo su brazo tratando de mantener distancia entre ellos y el pero lo que sorprendió a ambos fue de que luego de que la expresión de Arthur cambiara de agotado y aturdido a fuerza para continuar peleando, pero lo que paso es que de su mano surgió una potente llamarada color azul directo hacia ellos pero korra junto con mako lograron desviarlo pero quedaron atónitos por lo sucedido

Korra-es un maestro fuego?!

Tenzin-creo que ni él lo sabia-dedujo esto ya que logro ver la expresión de Arthur de sorpresa mientras miraba su mano

Arthur-pero cómo?...en definitivo es por lo que detecto atena

Ese pequeño instante en los que ambos quedaron sorprendidos fue suficiente para que Arthur se volviera a poner de pie aunque se tambaleaba un poco

Mako-como es que aun sigue de pie?

Korra-sí que es un chico duro

Bolin lanzo una roca la cual impacto en el hombro de Arthur y luego otra la cual el logro evadir muestra de que se recuperaba rápidamente así que korra le lanzo agua para poder congelarlo, Arthur reacciono ante esto así que al ver el agua dirigirse a el instintivamente alzo los brazos en guardia en una forma cruzada frente a su cara, oyó un leve ruido y espero el agua llegar a el pero no paso nada y al quitar sus brazos vio una pared de piedra enfrente de el que fue acompañada de una pequeña ráfaga de aire que la rodeaba

Mako-hermano pero que estás haciendo?!

Korra-ya lo tenía por qué lo defendiste?

Bolin-yo ni hice nada

Con estas palabras voltearon a ver a arthur con ojos de admiración y él se dio cuenta por sus expresiones de que él había sido el causante de el surgimiento de esa pared que lo salvo de congelarse así que para asegurarse decidió copiar un movimiento que había hecho korra para sacarlo volando que consistía en dar un pisotón y al hacerlo saco volando a bolin en vez de a korra para que sea justicia poética, pero en vez de sacar volando a korra saco volando a bolin del lugar y el cual cayó en el mar

Bolin(en el mar)-por que a mí?!

Tenzin(sorprendido)-pero como es esto posible…también logra hacer tierra control y aire control?

Korra(con la respiración agitada por la sorpresa)-pero…como puede …..?

Arthur estaba tan sorprendido de eso que no noto que faltaba asami, el se estaba acercando hacia ellos y ellos solo se quedaron paralizados debido a la sorpresa de que también podía hacer tierra control. Ninguno se movía hasta que korra le empezó a lanzar una roca a la vez pero Arthur solo les daba un golpe para destruirlas pero korra insistía mientras ella y los demás la seguían mientras daban pasos hacia atrás. Korra no podía creerlo, lo que se suponía que lo hacía especial alguien más lo tenia o al menos una parte, continuo retrocediendo mientras le gritaba-aléjate!- pero al ir dando marcha atrás no vio por donde iba y se tropezó con un cacho de tronco que había así que se cayó y ella junto con tenzin, mako y bolin(nadando hacia la orilla ya que lo arrojo lejos) solo veían como se acercaba hasta que se detuvo a una corta distancia de ellos y solo oyeron unas extrañas palabras que surgían de su boca(interesante fue lo que dijo) luego de decir eso a pesar de que ninguno se entendía por el lenguaje que tenia cada uno lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Korra no podía creer lo que había visto, pensó que era su fin pero en realidad no, se le paso por la cabeza que tal vez solo se estaba defendiendo de los ataques de ello ya que ella había comenzado y el de seguro solo respondía al fuego, que todo había sido un malentendido por la simple falta de comunicación que hubo desde el principio. Arthur se agacho para tomar su casco, antes de que se lo pusiera oyó que la joven le había hablado

Korra-espera

Tenzin-korra que haces?

Korra-espera…..por favor espera

Arthur no sabía lo que decía pero si entendía el tono de voz que uso así que se dio la vuelta y vio directo a los ojos a korra, ella se quedo sin habla nada mas lo vio, ya iba a soltar una palabra hacia Arthur solo vio como la electricidad lo envolvía mientras él se retorcía pero al final de esto cayo inconsciente nuevamente y al caer revelo que a sus espaldas estaba asami con su guante, ella se había escurrido por lo alto del lugar y espero el momento adecuado para atacar y así lo hizo

Asami-listo, no fue tan difícil

Korra, no podía creer que asami había hecho eso pero era obvias las razones porque lo hizo, al ver a lo lejos pudo notar que se acercaban dirigibles de los maestros metal

Tenzin-vaya…hasta que al fin responden

Korra-tenzin…que crees que sea él?

Tenzin-no lo sé…pero…tal vez el si sepa de nosotros…ahora llévenlo de nuevo al sótano y amárrenlo mejor

Bolin(saliendo del agua)gracias por la ayuda….ahora que hacemos?

Mako-regresarlo al sótano

Bolin-oh no

Así que hicieron eso y esperaron hasta que despertara de nuevo


	4. un descanso

Capitulo 4

Tras haber caído inconsciente, Arthur entro en un sueño solo que no era como los que había tenido, en primer lugar no era una pesadilla sobre el pasado y no era en la zona de batalla si no que era en un bosque uno muy lindo y le encanto ya que desde hace mucho no había visto nada parecido en persona o en un sueño, camino por el lugar hasta que se encontró con una persona que no tenia pelo y que se parecía mucho al señor que había visto antes con esos jóvenes

Arthur (dirigiéndosele)-donde estoy?...que es este lugar?

El misterioso hombre se le acerco y le hablo pero él no entendía nada

Arthur-no te entiendo…no hablamos el mismo idioma

El hombre volvió a hablar con él y Arthur le respondí con un-no le entiendo-, se acercó hasta estar enfrente de él y le toco la cabeza y Arthur sintió como un leve toque

Arthur-que fue lo que me hiciste?

Hombre-te hice escuchar

Arthur-pero cómo?

Hombre-ya es hora de que despiertes ya paso mucho tiempo

Arthur vio que todo se empezaba a iluminar todo el lugar y cada vez fue más intenso pero antes de que desapareciera el lugar en la luz escucho que el hombre le grito-dile a tenzin y a todos que mando saludos!

Luego de que todo desapareciera en la luz Arthur abrió los ojos repentinamente y noto que estaba fuertemente sujetado a una mesa de metal enrollado con unas toscas cadenas e iluminado con una lámpara blanca y no solo eso sino que también era el mismo sótano

Arthur(mentalmente)-genial el mismo sótano….pero hay que reconocerles que al menos tuvieron precaución al atarme fuertemente-de repente

Arthur noto que no estaba solo en el sótano sino que estaban otra vez esos guardias que sacaban las cadena de metal, los jóvenes a los que se enfrento con el señor que los había acompañado y una mujer de pelo plateado la cual salió aun mas a la luz y furiosamente dijo

Lin-quien eres?...que haces aquí?...responde!

Arthur solo volteo a ver a tenzin quien estaba al lado de korra y luego vio a korra ya que vio que lo miraba fijamente, al momento de voltearla a ver korra volteo a otro lado como si no hubiera pasado nada

Tenzin-lin….tranquilízate, el no habla nuestro idioma, no puede entendernos

Arthur-pero claro que puedo entenderlos ahora

Todos lo vieron aun más atentos de lo que ya estaban en especial korra

Korra-quien eres?...que haces aquí?...responde!

Arthur-hey…..tranquilízate si?...si quieres respuestas primero tendrán que liberarme

Bolin-y cómo podemos confiar en ti? Nos atacaste

Arthur-si…pero ustedes atacaron primero y no fue ella-señalando a korra con la mirada- fue antes uno de esos guardias

Korra-no lo se

Arthur-no sé si esto haga una diferencia pero quien es tenzin de ustedes?

Tenzin(acercándose a él un poco más)soy yo por que lo preguntas?

Arthur-bueno…tengo un mensaje para ti

Tenzin-y cuál es ese mensaje?

Arthur-aang manda saludos y a los demás igual

Tenzin(sorprendido)-como lo conoces?

Arthur-mientras estaba inconsciente tuve un sueño donde me encontré con él y gracias a él puedo entenderlos

Tenzin-bueno si ese es el caso

Lin-tenzin…podemos hablar

Tenzin-claro

Lin(alejándose un poco de Arthur con tenzin)-y si está mintiendo?

Tenzin-no lo creo, como es que sabe de mi padre, además habla con sinceridad

Lin-está bien, pero no vengas corriendo a mí

Lin se acerco hacia las cadenas de Arthur y con solo tocarlas se cayeron dejando libre a Arthur, solo para prevenir todos los presentes menos tenzin se pusieron en guardia. Arthur se puso de pie revelando que a pesar de ser un spartan era bajo ya que solo rebasaba a mako por un poco de diferencia, al estar de pie todos menos tenzin y Arthur se pusieron tensos

Tenzin-bueno creo que ahora hay que presentarnos como debe de ser

Arthur- estoy de acuerdo

Tenzin-yo soy el concejal tenzin, la mujer a mi lado en lin jefa de policía, ella es korra el avatar, el chico a su derecha es mako y el de la izquierda es bolin la chica junto a mako se llama asami, y a quien tenemos el gusto de conocer?

Arthur- capitán spartan Arthur-297 de la UNSC para servirle

Bolin-un spartan?...qué es eso?

Arthur-soy un soldado modificado genéticamente…en otras palabras un supersoldado

Korra-es por eso que puedes hacer fuego y tierra control?

Arthur-sinceramente no lo sé…y por cierto que es el avatar

Tenzin-y que es la UNSC?

Arthur-primero donde esta mi nave?

Lin-resguardada donde cayó..Por?

Arthur-hay algo a bordo de suma importancia y valor, debo recuperarlo

Lin-y que es exactamente?

Arthur-por ahora no les tengo la confianza para revelárselos

Korra(irritada)-bromeas? Todavía que te ayudamos a salir de ahí-le dijo mientras se puso firmemente ante él y lo vio directo a los ojos con desconfianza pero él no cambio su mirada para nada

Arthur(con un tono burlón)-enserio crees que tu miradita de niña ruda me va afectar en algo?...tú no has visto nada como lo que yo he visto

Korra se sorprendió por la respuesta de Arthur, ella no infligió un efecto en el, normalmente todos se quedaban en silencio

Arthur-bueno su turno de aclarar mis dudas, primero dónde estoy?

Tenzin-te encuentras en el templo del aire de la isla que está en ciudad república

Arthur-segunda pregunta…que es el avatar, a juzgar por la mención que le diste a ella creo que es importante

Korra-como que crees!

Tenzin-korra cálmate, recuerda que el no es de aquí

Korra-como sea-mientras le daba la espalda a Arthur

Tenzin-el avatar es la persona capaz de controlar los 4 elementos, además de comunicarse con el mundo de los espíritus los cuales nos acompañan y nos ayudan cuando los necesitamos

Arthur-si claro.. .espíritus, ellos no existen o al menos no creo en ellos-todos lo vieron por su respuesta, ya que demostró lo poco espiritual que era el

Tenzin-los espíritus…acaso no existen en tu mundo

Arthur(serio)-no….y si existieran nos dejaron a nuestra maldita suerte cuando más los necesitábamos

Mientras decía Arthur esto todos notaron que su humor había cambiado, se le notaba con ira dentro de su ser, a todos se les paso por la cabeza, que que? había pasado en su mundo para que la reacción de él fuera así?, pero decidieron no hablar de eso

Tenzin-te llevaremos a tu nave cuando amanezca hasta entonces te quedaras aquí

Arthur salió del sótano detrás de tenzin y todos los demás detrás de el por si se le ocurría hacer algo. Siguió a tenzin hasta un edificio alto que se encontraba en la parte alta de la isla y lo seguí hacia adentro

Tenzin-hay dormitorios disponibles en el tercer y segundo piso, puedes quedarte en uno

Arthur-señor puedo notar que sus pisos son de madera

Tenzin-tiene algo de malo?

Arthur-me temo que no aguantaran el peso de mi armadura

Korra-quítatela

Arthur-no, la armadura se queda

Tenzin-korra por que no acompañas a nuestro invitado al gimnasio

Korra-porque yo?!

Tenzin-solo hazlo

Korra-sígueme soldado de juguete

Arthur-está bien pequeña

El gimnasio era nuevo en la isla, se había mandado a construir para que se ejercitaran un poco los guardias y el equipo de los hurones de fuego. Solo tardaron en llegar uno o dos minutos

Korra-bueno, aquí esta, así que dulces sueños

Arthur-gracias

Korra ya se iba hasta que escucho decir a Arthur-espera-

Korra-si

Arthur-se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, así que quisiera pedirte disculpas por mi falta de respeto

A korra le tomo por sorpresa las disculpas de este soldado, con eso ella noto que él no era lo que imaginaba

Korra-disculpa aceptada

Con eso korra salió del lugar y dejo que Arthur se acomodara en el gimnasio y fue a encontrarse con los demás

Tenzin-te aseguraste de que este cómodo?

Korra-si

Tenzin-lo dejaremos sin guardias para demostrarle que puede confiar en nosotros

Lin-y cómo podemos confiar en él?

Korra-yo confió

Y con eso se fue a su habitación para poder dormir

Tenzin-bueno que todos pasen unas agradable noche-y todos se fueron a dormir casi tranquilamente ya que pensaban que dormían en el mismo lugar que un supersoldado que era capaz de matarlos en un instante pero menos korra. Antes de acostarse hecho una mirada por su ventana hacia el gimnasio


	5. una maquina viva!

Capitulo 5

Ya estaba amaneciendo nuevamente en el templo a habitación de korra ya estaba siendo iluminada por la luz del sol y ella como muchos se tapaba con las sabanas

Korra-3…2…1…- pero esta vez no paso lo de siempre, tenzin no llego a su puerta a despertarla, así que se levanto rápidamente de su cama y logro oír unos ruidos que provenían del gimnasio. Korra temiendo lo peor se lanzo desde la ventana y uso su aire control para frenar su caída. Al llegar al suelo corrió directo hacia el gimnasio y entro corriendo a él abriendo con un fuerte golpe las puertas y lista para atacar

Korra (alarmada)-tenzin!-corra logro ver a tenzin de pie a una distancia de Arthur. Lo estaba viendo practicar con un dummy de madera con brazos giratorios, pero al entrar ahí tenzin solo volteo a verla

Tenzin-vaya, por primera vez te levantas temprano...porque tan agitada?

Korra-bueno como no fuiste a despertarme como de costumbre y escuche golpes aquí y debido a la situación...buenooo, creí….pues tu sabes

Tenzin-no, me desperté temprano como de costumbre y escuche los golpes, al venir aquí para ver lo que pasaba me encontré con esto, el ah estado entrenando desde mucho antes de que yo me despertara…tiene muy buena agilidad y velocidad

Korra alzo la mirada sobre el hombro de tenzin y vio como entrenaba Arthur, la velocidad y agilidad que empleaba para golpear y bloquear los golpes del dummy, a pesar de la pesada y tosca armadura

Korra-wow, sí que es bueno

Tenzin-si, por cierto le dije que le enseñarías a controlar sus poderes

Korra-que?!,le dijiste sin siquiera consultarme?

Tenzin-sí, creo que podrías aprender algo de el

Korra-como qué?

Tenzin-el es bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo le pedí que les enseñara a todos ustedes

Korra-pero tenzin.. Yo ya se defenderme

Tenzin-lo sé pero dependes de tus habilidades de avatar, te sería muy útil contra los igualitarios que quedan

Oyeron que los golpes dejaron de cesar y que Arthur se acercaba

Arthur-vaya hace mucho que no entrenaba con uno de esos desde mi entrenamiento en la adolescencia

Tenzin-desde que edad te empezaron a entrenar?

Arthur-a los 8 años de edad, contra uno de estos a los 12

Korra-vaya desde muy joven como a mí

Arthur-si solo que a ti no te ponían a practicar con uno de estos hechos de metal y con algunas puntas electrificadas

Tenzin(sorprendido)-pero por que los entrenaban tan inhumanamente?

Arthur-para formarnos más rápidamente y mejor para la batalla

Korra-y ya fuiste a la batalla alguna vez?-aunque no esperaba la respuesta que le dio Arthur

Arthur-de hecho si…a los 16 años ya fui a la guerra

Tenzin-pero como es que a tan corta edad te enviaron a la batalla

Arthur-necesitaban soldados ya estábamos listos aunque éramos jóvenes

Korra-tenzin, porque te sorprendes de que haya ido a la guerra a tan temprana edad…recuerdas a aang

Tenzin-tienes razón korra, por que no vamos a desayunar, de seguro los demás están esperando…bienes Arthur?

Arthur-claro, los supersoldados también comen…y ahora que confió en ustedes me quitare la armadura

Arthur tomo su casco y se le puso como debía en su cabeza, después salió del gimnasio y desde dentro activo un control para soltar su armadura. Las partes cayeron y dañaron el piso debido a que pesaban demasiado revelando un extraño traje negro que llevaba abajo

Korra-como cuánto pesa?

Arthur-una media tonelada..Por?

Korra-como puedes moverte tan rápido con algo tan pesado?

Arthur-recuerda soy un spartan….no íbamos a comer?

Los tres se pusieron en camino hacia el comedor y al llegar ahí los demás ya se encontraban comiendo algo

Pema-con que tú eres el spartan….vaya eres grande

Arthur-ni tanto

Tenzin-arthur ella es pema mi esposa y niño en sus brazos es rohan mi hijo

Arthur-un placer conocerla

De inmediato se pusieron delante de el un niño, y dos niñas, los tres lo vieron fijamente con ojos de asombro

Tenzin-arthur ellos son mis otros hijos, la mayor Jinora

Jinora-un gusto conocerlo

Tenzin-la otra es ikki

Ikki-mucho gusto!

Tenzin-y el muchacho es meelo

Meelo-hola!-mientras agitaba la mano

Arthur-un gusto conocerlos

Ikki-has estado en batallas?...puedes volar?...como puedes controlar más de un elemento?

Jinora-perdona a ikki, es un poco imperactiva

Arthur-ya me di cuenta

Korra-buenos días chicos

Bolin(alegremente)-buenos días chicos

Mako- y ahora porque tres ese peinado?

Korra debido a que se levanto de repente de la cama no se arreglo ni un poco para bajar a desayunar

Korra- no comentemos eso

Arthur se sentó en un lugar junto a korra y le pusieron un plato de fideos y de arroz enfrente del para que desayunara

Arthur-concejal tenzin

Tenzin-llámame tenzin

Arthur-está bien…tenzin, hablando de mi visita a mi nave?

Tenzin-me temo que el consejo de la ciudad quiere hablar contigo antes

Arthur-exactamente de qué quieren hablar

Tenzin-de tu historia y la de tu mundo

Arthur-el objeto de inmenso valor que les mencione anteriormente les podría hablar de eso mejor que yo

Tenzin-me intriga este objeto del que te preocupas tanto, nos puedes dar una pista?

Arthur-es la cosa más apreciada por la humanidad de mi mundo

Korra-y que es?

Arthur-conocimiento….avatar

Korra-hablando de conocimiento que edad tienes?

Arthur-que edad creen que tengo?

Mako-por tu complexión….alrededor de 25 años

Arthur-no…tengo 19 años

Korra y los demás que estaban en la mesa sentados con el no creían que tuviera 19 años

Tenzin-pero cómo?...es que no te ves de 19 años, eres un poco más alto que mako pero con mas músculos

Arthur-es un efecto secundario de las mejoras genéticas…dejémoslo ahí

Luego de desayunar, todos salieron al patio central donde un dirigible de la policía esperaba para partir al ayuntamiento a presentar a arthur al consejo

Arthur-tenzin, debo de insistir en ir a mi nave, se lo suplico

Korra-anda tenzin vamos a su nave

Tenzin-está bien-dirigiéndose luego a uno de los guardias de loto-envía un mensaje al consejo de que llegaremos un poco tarde-y el guardia del loto partió a dar el mensaje

Arthur-gracias señor

Tenzin-no hay que, pema vuelvo en un rato

Arthur tomo su armadura y se la puso de nuevo y luego subieron al dirigible y partieron, Arthur iba mirando por la ventana la ciudad con una mirada de nostalgia y tristeza hasta que se le acercaron los miembros del equipo avatar

Korra-te ocurre algo Arthur?

Arthur-es que hace mucho que no estoy en tierra firme

Asami-te la has pasado viviendo en un barco en el mar?

Arthur-ni siquiera estaba en un planeta, vivía en las orbitas de los planeta en naves o estaciones espaciales

Bolin-wow!...son capaces de vivir fuera de su planeta

Arthur-planetas para ser exacto

Korra-como?, tiene más de un planeta?

Arthur-colonizamos varios plantas debido a la sobrepoblación

Korra-y de dónde vienes?...más bien como se llama tu planta natal?...y por que vives en el espacio?

Arthur(con aun mas tristeza)-en realidad no me gusta hablar de mi pasado, hay mucho dolor ahí, pero horita que lleguemos a su ayuntamiento y cuente la historia de mi mundo sabrán parte de mi historia

Korra junto con los demás, se preguntaban que que había pasado en su mundo y a él para que no le gustara hablar de su pasado, que le causo tanto dolor?

Había pasado ya casi una hora hasta que oyeron a tenzin decir-llegamos-

Arthur se fijo que había una cerca alrededor del área de impacto de su nave, además de muchos equipos de científicos intentando entrar a su nave. Los científicos notaron el dirigible que descendía pero no se esperaron ver lo que salió de el. Pema junto con los niños se quedaron a bordo del dirigible a esperarlos

Vieron a un hombre cubierto en una extraña armadura de metal y con un extraño casco en las manos. Arthur mientras iba caminando entre los equipos científicos noto que todos lo miraban y se susurraban cosas al oído

Korra-y bien por donde entramos?

Arthur volteo a ver a la parte que se encontraba debajo del hangar por donde anteriormente ellos habían entrado y noto que estaban trabajando en esa parte los científicos ya que allí había una de las entradas de la nave

Arthur-por aquí

Pero antes d que avanzara un hombre alto y delgado de pelo negro se puso delante de el

Tenzin-general iroh, que hace por aquí?

Iroh-recibí el comunicado de que un objeto del espacio cayó a las afueras de la ciudad así que vine a ver

Korra-iroh, quiero presentarle a Arthur, el tripulante de la nave

Iroh-lo puedo ver por sus ropas

Arthur-un gusto conocerlo general

Iroh-debido a su armadura puedo decir que es un soldado?, o me equivoco?

Bolin-de hecho es una especie de supersoldado, los llaman spartans..Además puede hacer fuego control y su llama es azul

Iroh(sorprendido)-como es capaz de hacer fuego control y que además su llama sea azul

Mako-el tampoco lo sabe

Iroh-en fin cual es el punto de su visita?

Tenzin-vinimos a recuperar algo de la nave y luego ir al consejo a presentar a Arthur

Arthur-así que si me disculpa voy a entrar, si gustan pueden entrar conmigo

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta donde estaban trabajando los científicos y Arthur dando unos toques en la puerta

Arthur-ya déjame entrar ya volví

Korra-a quien le hablas?

Arthur-ya lo verán

Instantáneamente se abrió la puerta y entraron, todo se empezó a iluminar con la luz blanca nuevamente

Arthur-estas bien?

Korra(susurrando a los demás)-creo que se volvió loco

Atena(por los altavoces de la nave)-vaya…hasta que vuelves

Todos se preguntaron, quien era ella

Arthur-hubo complicaciones

Bolin-quien es ella

Arthur-la verán pronto

Caminaron por los pasillos para poder llegar al puente de mando y como la nave era militar el general Iroh no evito hacerle plática a la cual todos se pusieron atentos

Iroh-es una formidable nave la que tiene aquí

Arthur-gracias

Iroh-por el armamento que notamos en el casco, logro suponer que se trata de una nave insignia..Un acorazado tal vez?

Arthur-ja!...esto es una fragata general, la nave más pequeña en la flota y cuenta solo con el armamento básico ya que es clase de apoyo

Iroh y los demás no podían creer que la enorme nave solo se trataba de una fragata, una nave insignificante

Iroh-y me podría decir de qué tamaño es su nave más grande

Arthur-de mi especie….2.5 kilometro

Iroh no se podía imaginar el poder de fuego que ah de contar tal nave

Iroh-eso sí que es una nave de guerra…..espero un momento dijo de su especie?...quiere decir que hay mas seres vivos haya afuera

Arthur-por desgracia si

Iroh-y ellos tienen naves más grandes?

Arthur-la buque de guerra más grande conocido mide casi 29 kilómetros

Nadie podía creer que existiera una nave tan grande en algún lugar del espacio

Arthur-llegamos

Iroh-a donde

Arthur-a la zona de ascensores que dan al puente

Korra-entonces subamos-y con eso entraron al ascensor y sintieron como empezaba a elevarse hasta que se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas dejando acceso al centro de control de la nave

Arthur se acerco a un pequeño pilar que se encontraba al lado del puesto de mando, donde lo habían encontrado a él desmayado

Arthur-vengan todos, acérquense, por esto quería venir

Todos se acercaron al pequeño pilar que se encontraba

Korra-por esto venimos

Atena(revelándose en su forma de mujer)-no, vino por mí

Asami-quien o que eres?

Arthur-ella es atena mi compañera y es una IA

Asami-una IA?, que es eso?

Atena-IA es la abreviatura de inteligencia artificial, soy una maquina pensante

Korra-apuesto que tu compañía no ah hecho eso-asami vio con ojos de "cállate" a korra-

Korra-estaba bromeando..Tranquila

Tenzin-un gusto conocerla mi nombre es…..

Arthur-ahorrémonos las presentaciones, con esto será más fácil-Arthur subió su brazo hasta la nuca mientras lo demás lo observaban

Korra-que haces?

Arthur-no se espanten-arthur se saco de la cabeza un aparato plateado, a todos le dio miedo y curiosidad

Bolin-que es eso?

Arthur-una interfaz neuronal- con ella la información recabada se queda aquí guardada

Asami-y no te duele

Arthur-me dolió mucho cuando me electrocutaron ya que esto está de cierto modo conectado a mí cerebro

Asami-perdón por eso

Arthur-no importa-arthur introdujo la interfaz en una ranura del pilar donde estaba siendo proyectada atena

Atena-usted es tenzin, es un concejal, el avatar korra que junto con bolin, mako y asami forman un equipo

Arthur-atena cuál es el estado de la nave?-con esta pregunta todo se empezó a encender lo cual impresiono a todos, ver toda esa cantidad de tecnología reunida en un solo lugar

Atena-armas operativas, vehículos disponibles entre los cuales hay una longsword en la parte de atrás dos mantis, cinco scorpions, warthogs, tres broadswords, seis pelicans y unas mongoose. Las malas noticias es que los motores para salir de la atmosfera y el deliespacial no funcionan, podrá volar pero no salir del planeta

Arthur-alguna noticia del rescate

Atena-no, mientras estábamos en el deliespacio solté varias balizas de emergencia para que nos ubiquen más fácilmente

Arthur-y del covenant

Atena-no sé nada, logre detectar fallas temporales en el deliespacio, al parecer no nos afecto a nosotros, tal vez a ellos si

Tenzin-que es este covenant exactamente?

Arthur-enormes problemas….atena eleva la nave

Atena-al decir funcionan me refería a que los podemos reparar

Arthur-esta nave tiene drones?

Atena-para tu fortuna si, fue genial que la UNSC hiciera sus propias versiones de los centinelas….activando drones-en las afueras de la nave se espantaron un poco debido a que se abrieron unas compuertas en los extremos de la nave y empezaron a salir unos extraños objetos voladores que sacaban unos extraños rayos azules y tomaban y manipulaban las partes de la nave que estaban dañadas

Tenzin-señor Arthur, que es este covenant!?

Arthur-conocerán todos cuando lleguemos al ayuntamiento

Iroh-como general también tengo que ir para ver si este covenant es peligroso

Arthur-créeme que lo es

Tenzin-entonces partamos al ayuntamiento, que ya es tarde

Arthur-quieren que los lleve? va a ser más rápido que en un dirigible

Tenzin-déjame pensarlo…..

Bolin-claro!

Korra-nos encantaría

Atena-a donde vamos

Arthur-atena ya que estamos aquí debe de saber

Atena-tienes razón

Arthur-bueno vamos-arthur saco su interfaz neuronal del pillar y se la volvió a poner, se puso su casco y de otra ranura saco a atena y la puso en la interfaz del casco, para poder explicar mejor lo que estaba pasando en su mundo Arthur desmonto del suelo el proyector y se los llevo en la espalda. Se volvieron a meter en el ascensor solo que esta vez se detuvo antes. Caminaron por un pasillo largo el cual se les había hecho familiar a los demás ya que es el mismo pasillo por el cual caminaron luego de haber entrado a la nave, Arthur abrió una puerta y se rebeló ante ellos el hangar otra vez

Arthur-vaya están algunos pelicans de cabeza

Bolin-entonces no volaremos

Arthur-ese nada mas esta de lado por el warthog debajo de el…me quieren ayudar

Korra-bueno aunque no sé cómo, se ve muy pesado

Arthur-solo opriman ese botón del tablero del vehículo cuando les diga y ya

Korra-eso parece fácil…espera tu qué vas a hacer?

Arthur-no podemos entrar al pelican debido a que esta ladeado y no se podrá abrir la puerta de abordaje alzare el pelican lo necesario para que el warthog logre salir por el cable

Mako-es imposible que puedas levantar eso tu solo

Arthur-antes de que llegara todo lo que han visto de mi mundo creían que era imposible-mako solo se quedo callado y Arthur se coloco debajo del pelican y empezó a levantarlo

Arthur-ya!

Korra apretó el botón que le indico Arthur, con eso se empezó a retraer el gancho logrando sacar el warthog de debajo del pelican y Arthur salto hacia delante para que no le cayera encima.

Korra-si eres tan fuerte y hábil….como es que te vencimos?

Arthur-los estaba probando, ya que en realidad no use toda mi fuerza, no sabía que tan resistentes eran

Korra-pues apoco tienes tanta fuerza?

Arthur-podemos destruir con los puños el blindaje de vehículos pesados como este pelican

Bolin-y no te haces daño

Arthur-no, mis huesos son mucho más resistentes que los huesos de la gente normal, son en cierto modo de metal sin ser metal…..bueno suban

Arthur abrió la puerta trasera del pelican y entro en el seguido por los demás

Arthur-hay un lugar al frente, quien lo quiere?

Bolin-yo yo yo yo!-ya estaba a punto de avanzar pero korra lo interrumpió

Korra-yo iré después de todo soy el avatar

Bolin-ok

Arthur-descuida bolin, tu serás el primero en subir en otro aun más genial

Bolin-enserio?

Arthur-te lo prometo

Arthur se fue a la parte delantera mientras les decía-tomen asiento y pónganse los cinturones-korra lo siguió y se sentó en una silla que estaba adelante y le pidió a korra que se sentara en la otra que estaba más elevada, y así fue. Korra noto como, mientras cada vez apretaba mas botones se oían los motores del extraño vehículo haciendo más ruido y que además la puerta trasera se cerró por completo y que en el vidrio enfrente de Arthur aparecían imágenes para poder guiarse

Arthur-despegamos…..abriendo compuertas del hangar

Las puertas se abrieron con un gran sonido, todos los que estaban afuera se quedaron viendo esa parte que se abría cada vez mas. Arthur tomo los controles y los empujo hacia a delante y el pelican se empezó a mover también hacia adelante.

Korra-aun no entiendo cómo es que esto vuela

Arthur-tienen mucho que aprender

El pelican empezó a salir del hangar, mientras que en el piso todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la nave que había emergido de ahí, algunos sentía incluso miedo pero la mayoría sentía curiosidad por la nave voladora que salió pero cambio a miedo al ver que empezó a descender hacia ellos y que la parte trasera se abrió. Se relajaron al ver al general sentado en una de las sillas del vehículo volador

Jefe de investigación-señor que hace ahí dentro?

Iroh-nos va a llevar al ayuntamiento rápidamente…mande un mensaje que despeje toda zona cercana a tres calles del ayuntamiento y que no dejen pasar a nadie, además diles que llegaremos en un vehículo alienígena que nos esperen afuera, en la entrada

JI-si señor

Arthur-listo general?

Iroh-si spartan, veamos si esto es tan rápido como dice que es

Arthur-sujétense bien-arthur empezó a elevar el pelican a una buena altura para volar a la ciudad

Korra-espera un momento…..como pasaremos discretamente por encima de la ciudad sin que nos vean?

Arthur-también se puede hacer invisible-apretó un botón y se oyó una voz diciendo-modo furtivo activado

Arthur-lista?

Korra(impaciente)-solo acelera!

Arthur empujo rápidamente una palanca que estaba su lado y con eso salió disparado el pelican, era muy veloz a comparación de los aviones de alta velocidad de industrias futuro

Bolin-esto..Es geniaaaaaal!

Tenzin-creo que voy a vomitar!

Los demás solo gritaban de por la emoción de la velocidad menos el general Iroh, al oír que tenzin iba vomitar decidió descender la velocidad y les dijo-ya pueden caminar-bolin al oír esto se apresuro a quitarse el cinturón e ir al frente de la nave

Bolin-vayaaaaa…cuantos botones

Arthur-por poco lo olvido…desactivare tus controles korra antes de que vueles algo

Korra-volar algo?

Arthur-si, estas en el puesto del artillero

Arthur logro ver que ya habían llegado a la ciudad en unos cinco minutos, mucho menos que el lento dirigible

Tenzin-arthur ve al centro, ahí está el ayuntamiento…es en esa dirección-le dijo señalándole con un dedo y Arthur dirigió el pelican hacia donde le había indicado tenzin


	6. un vistazo a la historia parte 1

**nota del autor: ya aprendi la leccion de no hacer mas de lo que puedo, deje esta historia para poder avanzar en la que habia empezado antes pero ahora ya que avance lo suficiente la seguire...mis mas sinceras disculpas**

Capitulo 6

En el ayuntamiento ya habían hecho los que les habían pedido, ya habían cerrado las calles y el consejo estaba afuera esperando con unas varias decenas de maestros metal

Concejal de fuego-como que van a llegar en un vehículo alienígena?

Concejala de agua norte-todo es posible

Concejal de tierra-estoy de acuerdo con él, todo es posible

CdAN-aunque….me intriga que pueda hacer tierra y fuego control….me pregunto si…

CdT-si puede controlar los demás elementos?

Concejal de agua sur-yo me pregunto lo mismo

CdF-eso es ridículo!, solo el avatar puede controlar todos los elementos…por cierto donde está el concejal tenzin?, ya debió haber llegado

Y justo como si una fuerza divina la hubiera escuchado empezaron a oír un extraño sonido que provenía del cielo y se preguntaban que que era eso, no parecía un avión y mucho menos un dirigible, que podría ser?. Oían como cada vez se acercaba más y más, todos los maestros metal se les notaba nerviosos por el extraño ruido, de repente empezaron a ver algo aun más increíble se empezaba a elevar polvo del suelo en una forma ovalada, parecía como si alguien usara aire control.

Luego de desaparecer el extraño ovalo en el suelo ante sus ojos se rebeló una maquina

Maestro metal-pero que rayos es eso?

Todos se decían los unos a los otros, el consejo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo pero pusieron aun mas su guardia en alto debido a que se empezó a abrir por lo que parecía ser la parte posterior del vehículo. Todos se prepararon para confrontar a lo que saliera de ahí, pero para su sorpresa salió el general Iroh junto con tenzin y el equipo avatar

Iroh-hola a todos- nadie podía creer lo que paso en especial los concejales ya que como decía el mensaje irían en una nave extraterrestre hacia ahí. Los recibieron agitando de un lado a otro su mano lentamente y con cara de sorprendidos

Tenzin-buenas tardes

CdAN-y nuestro invitado

Tenzin-korra, por que no lo llamas- al saber que iba a salir el spartan los maestros metal se prepararon para un combate

Tenzin-no será necesario eso-les dijo para que se calmaran

Korra-arthur ya sal

Oyeron unas pisadas que provenían del interior de la nave, unas pesadas pisadas metálicas hasta que salió. El consejo vio minuciosamente al spartan mientras se iba revelando a la luz del día, los más sorprendidos fueron los maestros metal al ver a imponente supersoldado salir de ahí, sus armaduras eran de madera que ya estaba siendo comida por termitas a comparación del blindaje de la armadura spartan

Arthur-un placer conocerlos

CdF-por qué no se quita el casco señor?

Arthur-bueno-al quitarse el casco revelo que era un humano como ellos, ellos no lo sabían ya que no se les había comunicado esa parte de la información

CdAN-nos mostrara lo que queremos?

Arthur-por mi bien y el de su planeta debo de hacerlo

Muchos se intrigaron al escuchar la respuesta del spartan. Acaso su llegada significaba un cambio?, y si así fuera, sería bueno o malo?, acaso este visitante representaba un peligro para el mundo que estaba en paz? o el peligro lo había seguido a él sin querer, eso lo verían en poco tiempo.

Tenzin-entonces entremos-antes de entrar Arthur se dirigió al pelican y saco de ahí el pillar para que atena proyectara lo necesario para que supieran su historia. Mientras caminaba a la entrada del ayuntamiento se dirigió a uno de los maestros metal que se encontraba cerca y le dijo-cuídalo, no lo rayes-el maestro solo se le quedo viendo y Arthur solo miro hacia atrás para poder verlo y no solo lo vio a el sino que a varios maestros metal acercándose con curiosidad a la maquina.

Llegaron a la sala del consejo donde cada concejal se sentó en su lugar, todos veían a Arthur con curiosidad preguntándose cómo era la historia de su mundo?

CdF-y bien?

Arthur-bien qué?

CdAN-quien eres?

Arthur-soy el spartan serie IV anteriormente serie III Arthur/297 capitán del equipo sombra…mas bien lo que queda del equipo sombra

Korra-que le paso a tu equipo?

Arthur-murieron haciendo su deber-arthur cambio su cara de serio a nostálgico

Cf-y cuál es ese deber spartan?

Arthur-salvar a la humanidad de la extinción

Ctn-salvar de la extinción?, y por que estaban en riesgo?

Arthur-un paso a la vez, antes conozcan la demás historia, pero antes de eso conózcanla a ella…si me hacen el favor de apagar la luz-los concejales le hicieron el favor de cerrar las ventanas de la habitación y solo encendieron unas luces. Vieron como Arthur ponía en el suelo el pilar que traía y que se sacaba algo de la cabeza y lo inserto en el pilar

Arthur-les presento a atena-atena apareció en el pilar, lo cual llamo la atención de los que estaban ahí, tanto de los concejales como la de los maestros metal que estaban ahí adentro con ellos solo por precaución

Atena-un gusto conocerlos

Cf-pero que es eso!?

Atena-soy una IA

Ct-una que…..?

Atena-una IA, que es la abreviación de inteligencia artificial….una maquina con vida en teoría

Cas-como es que una maquina tiene vida?, es imposible

Atena-pero aun así estoy enfrente de ustedes no?-los concejales menos tenzin se voltearon a ver los unos a los otros, pensando en que los habían humillado por sus expresiones sin sentido alguno

Atena -bueno continuo, venimos de un plante llamado tierra, está muy pero muy lejos de aquí a muchos años luz diría yo-atena mostraba imágenes de la tierra y de lo que iba contando mutuamente-el planeta se estaba superpoblando así que dimos un salto, habitar el resto de la galaxia. Ignoramos a la velocidad de la luz para concentrarnos en algo mas rápido….eso era el deliespacio, nos permitía viajar enormes distancias en cuestión de segundos, lo cual nos permitió colonizar varios planetas. Eso ocasiono problemas así que se hizo el gobierno unificado de la tierra, todos bajo un solo gobierno, pero por desgracia no todos estaban de acuerdo con esto, ellos eran los sublevados, eran terroristas, la UNSC que era el brazo armado del gobierno se propuso acabar con su rebelión para que ya no cobraran más vidas inocentes.

Cf-solo por curiosidad, de cuantas personas hablamos con respecto a toda su población en la galaxia?

Atena-antes o después de que casi fuéramos extintos?

Ct-después

Atena-ahora hay más de dos mil millones de humanos

Can- tal vez no lo crean pero éramos más de veinticinco mil millones de humanos

Korra-pero como es que murieron tantas personas?

Arthur-la guerra cobra muchas vidas korra

Tenzin-y si los sublevados querían el control por que eliminaron a tantos?

Atena-para poder proteger las colonia se inicio el proyecto orión, actualmente conocido como el proyecto spartan I el cual se desactivo en el 2506. Más tarde se creó el proyecto spartan II el cual consistía en adquirir niños a una corta edad que cumplieran con los requisitos psicológicos y físicos sobresalientes para luego fueran entrenados arduamente y al final fueran mejorados con una serie de cirugías peligrosas, las cuales costo vidas, solo sobrevivieron unos 38 entre los cuales se encontraba el actual legendario y desaparecido John 117 alias el jefe maestro-atena mostro unas imágenes de el

Korra-entonces tú no eres nada a comparación que él?

Arthur-así es soy insignificante

Korra-no quisiera enfrentármele

Atena-justo cuando ya estaban listos para erradicar a los rebeldes en el año del 2025 algo que cambio el curso de toda la humanidad paso-atena mostro la imagen de una ciudad enorme, ciudad república era insignificante ante esa ciudad, pero de repente vieron como salió del cielo un rayo que origino una explosión que destruía todo, los concejales no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, como una imponente metrópolis caía en segundos

Cas-que?...qué? paso?

Cf-que fue eso

Arthur-eso es el covenant

Ct-el covenant?

Atena-era la alianza de varia especies alienígenas la cual se disponía a borrarnos del universo-mostro imágenes de todas las razas que integraban el covenant

Tenzin-pero porque querían exterminarlos?

Atena-sus líderes decían que la voluntad de sus dioses era exterminarnos y que ellos eran la herramienta para esa tarea

Korra-no que no había espíritus en su mundo?

Arthur-sigue escuchando

Atena-mundo tras mundo cayo, nos superaban en número y tecnología, teníamos las de perder, esos mundos se volvieron inhabitables ya que ellos los cristalizaban.

Tenzin-y como se salvaron?

Atena-debido a que cada vez se perdían mas y mas spartan se creó la serie III de la cual es Arthur originalmente, esta fuerza se componía de huérfanos de la guerra que quería venganza-mako,bolin,asami y korra voltearon a ver a Arthur con tristeza-los cuales eran enviados a misiones suicidas. En los últimos años de la guerra en el 2552 solo quedaba un planeta de las colonias exteriores, ese planeta era reach el hogar de los spartans, ahí casi todos los spartans murieron de los cuales le equipo de Arthur estaba. Antes de la caída del planeta el pilla of autumn llevaba a la IA cortana la más avanzada que ha existido y al jefe maestro la cual escapo dando un salto a ciegas en el deliespacio-mostro las imágenes de la nave saliendo del planeta

Tenzin-y que le paso a usted señor Arthur?

Bolin-si que te paso?

Arthur-quede atrapado en las cuevas debajo de la superficie con unos soldados ahí esperamos un rescato el cual llego unas semanas después

Atena-luego de salir del deliespacio se encontraron con una estructura en forma de anillo que eran un plante prácticamente la cual era más vieja y avanzada que la tecnología humana y covenant-atena les mostro la imágenes de la instalación 4-este anillo había sido creado por los dioses del covenant, eran una antigua civilización alienígena llamada los forerunner la cual se había extinguido luego de activar los anillos hace miles de años. La nave cayó en la superficie del anillo el cual lo llamaban por parte del covenant halo, se defendieron a pesar de que los había seguidos 5 naves de batalla. Lo que no sabían hasta después es que ese anillo era una arma

Tenzin(sorprendido)-y para que era este halo?

Arthur-mataba a toda la vida inteligente de la galaxia-nadie podía creer que esa enorme cosa fue hecha para algo tan horroroso

Korra-y para que lo construyeron!?

Atena-luego de haber recorrido la instalación por error se libero el flood-les mostro la imagen de la espora flood-, la cosa más peligrosa que existe en la galaxia

Iroh-no se ve peligroso

Atena-eso porque es la espora, luego de adherirse a su huésped toma el control de el-atena les mostro el proceso de infección y su resultad, a muchos les dio asco ver eso

Iroh-pero eso no responde la pregunta de korra

Atena-el anillo al ser disparado mataba al flood y a su fuente de comida, así se moría de hambre. El covenant quería activar halo ya que creían que esta al ser activado habría una especie de portal para su llamado "el gran viaje", el jefe a logro evitarlo a pesar de que la IA encargada de la instalación casi lo mata.

Cf-y como lo destruyo?

Atena-sobre cargando los reactores de fusión lo que genero una explosión nuclear que destruyo la instalación, por fortuna el jefe logro escapar. Poco después empezó la invasión a la tierra en la cual murieron demasiadas personas, después termino en otra instalación de los forerunner donde se encontró con la gravemind que era como el jefe de los flood, paso cosas y el jefe termino en la tierra…..

Iroh-esperen un momento, si ya se habían activado los anillos como es que sobrevivieron?

Atena-resulta que en la tierra, debajo de la tierra había una estructura enorme la cual nos llevaba al arca, que era la instalación principal desde donde se podían activar todos los anillos restantes ya que eran siete de estos. Teníamos de ayuda a la antigua mano derecha del covenant, los elites los cuales se nos unieron para vengarse de los profetas. Una gran última batalla se libro ahí, una cual decidiría la supervivencia de la galaxia, al final fue activado un anillo que se estaba construyendo en el arca, era el remplazo de la instalación 4 pero estaba incompleta pero operacional así que fue disparada matando al flood pero al no estar completa se destruiría así que el jefe junto con el líder elite el inquisidor escaparon a una fragata de un sargento que murió en la sala de control del anillo. Pero solo llego la mitad de la nave a la tierra en la cual estaba el inquisidor la otra parte no se ha encontrado en esa estaba el jefe que está declarado MIA

Arthur-todos les deben la vida al jefe, el es como el avatar de nuestro mundo

Mako-pero como llegaste aqui?


	7. un vistazo a la historia parte 2

Capitulo 7

Arthur-bueno…

FLASHBACK!

Arthur estaba acostado en la cama de su camarote para descansar antes del asalto a la flota del covenant. Estaba soñando con su antiguo equipo, cuando todos estaban entrenando para ser spartans. De repente se despertó de un salto al oír la alarma de la nave mientras que afuera de su camarote escuchaba a la gente correr por los pasillos, salió a ver qué pasaba y oía decir por los altavoces de la nave a Robert

Robert-todo el personal de la nave repórtese a sus estaciones, prepárense para salto deliespacial

Arthur-pues qué hora es?

Atena(en la mesa del camarote)-pues ya casi son las 2200 hrs, creo que debes de ir al hangar por tu vehículo

Arthur-tienes razón

Arthur se puso su casco e introdujo a atena en la interfaz de este, salió de su camarote y se puso en marcha hacia los hangares, camino por una encrucijada de pasillos mientras seguía escuchando por los altavoces a Arthur repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Paso unos pocos minutos hasta que llego al hangar y fue recibido por uno de los mecánicos

Mecánico-que bueno que llegas, tu broadsword está lista para el combate

El mecánico condujo a Arthur por el hangar mientras que esta veía como todos los demás se preparaban para el asalto

Almirante(por los altavoces)-les habla el almirante, vamos a entrar al deliespacio en unos instantes

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PUENTE DEL MAINE

Robert-almirante, todo está listo para el salto deliespacial

Almirante-Robert, envía un mensaje si todas las naves ya están listas para el salto

Robert-listo….ya recibí confirmación, todas listas y armadas para el ataque

Almirante-porque seguimos aquí entonces?

VOLVEMOS CON ARTHUR

Arthur ya estaba abordo en su broadsword, la cual se diferenciaba de las demás ya que estaba pintada de un gris oscuro, no solo por que él lo quería así si no que además en la oscuridad del espacio se iba a confundir mejor

Atena-listo?

Arthur-listo

Robert-salto deliespacial en ….3…2…1…..

La flota genero sus puentes deliespaciales y nada se vio como iba desapareciendo en esos remolinos de color azul, naves grandes y pequeñas se fueron en la misma dirección

Robert-saliendo en ….3….2…..1…..0

El almirante y todos los demás no podían creer lo que estaba enfrente de ellos, no era una pequeña flota era una gran flota con un carguero de asalto como insignia, escoltado por unos seis cruceros clase CCS y destructores. Aunque eran superados en tamaño los igualaban en número y los superaban en espíritu

Almirante-desplieguen todas la unidades y concentren los cañones Mac en los motores del carguero covenant-con la orden del almirante todas atacaron con sus cañones Mac hacia los motores inutilizándolos momentáneamente

Arthur salió del hangar seguido de varios broadswords y pelicans además salieron longsword de otras naves dirigiéndose hacia las naves clase CCS.

Las naves del covenant empezaron a abrir fuego contra la Maine, además desplegaron banshees y seraphs que se dirigían hacia las naves de la UNSC y otras combatían contra las broadsword y pelicans

Almirante-tomen acciones evasivas…..Robert comunícame con Arthur

Robert-en línea señor

Arthur-si señor?

Almirante-al parecer inteligencia se equivoco!

Atena-o solo se han reforzado, tal vez llevan una carga importante?

Almirante-arthur, dirígete hacia el carguero, hay una zona de aterrizaje que está cerca de los motores, te daremos cobertura

Arthur-entendido señor

Arthur empezó a volar entre restos metálicos de ambos bandos, observaba como se disparaban los unos a los otros, veía como explotaban las naves, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la nave principal noto que el fuego se intensificaba, de verdad no querían que nadie se acercara a esa nave. Empezó a volar por debajo de una nave CCS que estaba cerca del carguero, creyó que ahí no habría tanto fuego, pero noto que se empezaban a abrir varias compuerta por el casco de la nave revelando cañones de plasma

Arthur-necesito un poco de apoyo por aquí!

Almirante-nave halcyon

Capitán de la nave-aquí Virginia, que se le ofrece almirante?

Almirante-necesito que le den cobertura al spartan Arthur, y me refiero a que manden al infierno ese crucero!

Capitán- entendido, carguen baterías delanteras….fuego de cañón Mac….ahora!

Arthur vio como desde la Virginia salió la munición Mac disparada contra el crucero el cual empezó a explotar, iba soltando pedazos de metal los cuales Arthur se vio obligado a esquivar

Arthur-gracias

Capitán-de nada…..-al fondo se escucho un grito que decía-capitán nos tiene en la mira!

Capitán-muevan este pedazo de metal rapidamen…..

Arthur nada mas vio como la nave explota luego de un fuego intenso de los cañones pesados de plasma del carguero

Arthur-debemos de completar rápido la misión

Atena-por ahí! –marcando en el HUD del casco de arthur

Arthur-voy para haya

Arthur cambio de inmediato el rumbo directo hacia un hangar en la parte inferior de la nave, pero antes de descender ahí le dio una buena rociada de munición pesada y algunos misiles, los cuales mataron a los que estaban ahí adentro lo cual permitió que descendiera sin peligro alguno. Al descender en el hangar Arthur salió rápidamente del broadsword y metió a atena en una interfaz

Arthur-atena sella las puertas

Atena-listo, empezare a robar sus datos será mejor que tu empieces a ir a los motores

Arthur-mantén constantemente la comunicación

Atena abrió una puerta la cual daba a un pasillo largo el cual estaba vacío, a arthur le pareció extraño pero tenía que terminar la misión así que empezó a ir a la sala de los motores. Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo atena le empezó a hablar

Atena-que extraño

Arthur-que?

Atena-estos datos están muy bien protegidos, no se pueden enviar ni copiar además están muy bien codificados y protegidos

Arthur-entonces llévatelos

Atena-y que cree que hago?, además me tomara un poco más de tiempo de lo que creí sus barrera me detienen un poco

Arthur-solo termínalo antes de que sobrecargue los motores

Arthur llego a la sala del los motores en la cual solo había unos grunts ingenieros así que arthur empuño su pistola y mato a los grunts con un tiro a la cabeza

Arthur-ya casi acabas?

Atena-falta poco, y ya introduje el virus sus armas están desactivadas

Arthur-bien entonces lo sobrecargare ahora

Se dirigió al panel de control de los motores deliespaciales y empezó a mover los controles, parecía que solo apretaba botones a lo loco pero no era así, el sabía lo que hacía pero también apretó algunos a lo loco. Se oía como se empezaban a sobrecargar los motores así que tuvo que salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo

Arthur-atena como va lo del archivo?

Atena-ya esta, será mejor que regreses a esa broadsword

Al abrirse la puerta que separaba el pasillo del hangar corrió hacia la interfaz donde había puesto a atena, luego de recogerla se dio la media vuelta y justo cuando dio un paso un fue derribado de un golpe hacia adelante soltando sus armas y al darse la vuelta logro ver un elite clase zealot apareciendo enfrente de él solo que este era diferente, era como los que reportaban los head-hunters en sus misiones, ya que en vez de traer el casco de un zealot habitual, el de ellos tenía un visor delgado y horizontal que se iluminaba de color rojo además que su espada de energía no era azul era roja.

El elite dio un salto hacia arthur con la intención de atravesarlo con su espada pero el rodo para evitarla ya que la espada roja si te llega incluso a rozar te puede causar una grave herida la cual te puede matar rápido o lento dependiendo en donde te toco. Arthur se puso de pie rápidamente y vio su rifle de asalto y su pistola, sabía que una pequeña pistola no podría contra un zealot así que se decidió ir por el rifle, pero un pequeño problema estaba detrás del zealot. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente mientras se oían las alarmas como si fueran la música de fondo de la pela, quien daría el primer paso? El zealot o el spartan? Hasta que arthur decidió moverse primero aunque estaba desarmado y el elite con la espada, corrió directo hacia el al igual que el elite mientras colocaba la espada atrás de él para partir a la mitad a arthur, justo antes de que impactaran el uno con el otro arthur salto por arriba del elite y de paso le soltó una patada en la cara y por fin tenía en sus manos su arma la cual empezó a disparar contra el elite que iba avanzando hacia él y justo cuando se le había acabado el escudo al elite también su cargador se agoto así que el elite aprovecho y soltó un espadazo contra él pero él lo evadió pasando por debajo de esta y al notar que los escudos aun no se empezaban a recargar le dio otro golpe y volteo su mirada hacia la pistola que estaba totalmente cargada, el elite se dio cuenta de eso y antes de que arthur pudiera dar otro paso más el elite se lanzo una patada barrida tirando a arthur a pocos centímetros de la pistola. Al darse vuelta por escuchar los pasos del elite y vio como salto este sobre para inmovilizarlo y así poder matarlo pero arthur logro tomar las manos de este en especial la que tenia la espada per una de las manos se le escapo y empezó a estrangularlo con mucha fuerza, arthur luchaba para quitárselo de encima pero se le ocurrió alcanzar su pistola ya que esta estaba tan cerca de el, estiro su mano y la empezó a rozar con los dedos hasta que la logro tomar, pero para su desgracia los escudos de la parte superior ya se habían generado lo suficiente como para protegerlo de las balas, pero no la de los brazos, arthur apunto directo al brazo del elite con el que agarraba la espada y le dio cuatro tiros que le el cual el ultimo le causo un enorme dolor a elite que soltó la espada, arthur le soltó un fuerte puñetazo con el cual se lo quito de encima y el rápido agarro la espada del elite y se levanto ágilmente y vio que el elite hizo lo mismo y ya que tenia la espada de energía le soltó un espadazo el cual le alcanzo la cara o más bien el casco y el elite soltó un grito y se hecho al piso ya que de seguro le alcanzo apenas la cara la espada. Arthur dejo atrás la pistola y decidió llevarse mejor la espada y se fue a abordar su broadsword

Atena-despega esta cosa pero ya!

Arthur la encendió y salió del hangar, luego de empezar a alejarse de la nave noto que lo venían persiguiendo varios seraphs los cuales le empezaron a disparar, se vio obligado a tomar acciones evasivas las cuales consistían en pasar por los restos de otras naves para que estas se estrellaran contra ellos lo cual empezó a pasar, luego se dio vuelta hacia los escombros del virgina que formaban una especie de túnel, arthur entro por ahí pero antes de que pudiera salir de ahí le bloquearon la salida unos phantoms, abrió fuego contra ellos pero debido a la velocidad a la que iba se estrellaría contra ellos antes de que los pudiera destruir. Se estaba acercando cada vez más, ya estaba a punto de estrellarse pero de repente explotaron

Capitán-aquí la abbot, que bueno que bueno que estábamos cerca

Atena-gracias capitán

Capitán-será mejor que suban a bordo, les daremos la cobertura

Arthur-voy para allá-se dirigió hacia el hangar de la abbot y la abordo

Luego de bajar de la broadsword se apresuro hacia el puente de la abbot

Capitán-que bueno verlo sano y salvo

Arthur-no hay tiempo para eso hay que salir de aquí

El capitán fue interrumpido antes de que le pudiera responder por un fuerte sonido que provenía del carguero covenant. Al voltear a verlo notaron que se empezaba a notar una descarga eléctrica que viajaba por toda la nave la que luego se fue concentrando en la parte delantera de la nave, luego paso un fuerte destello el cual abrió un enorme portal deliespacial

Arthur-capitán de la orden de evacuar la nave-lo cual hizo

Atena-estamos empezando a ser succionados por el portal

Arthur-capitán, váyanse de aquí yo me encargare de mantener la nave en esta posición para que puedan escapar, llévese a atena

Atena-no creerás que podrás librarte de mí tan fácilmente, yo me quedo

Arthur-pero atena?

Atena-dije que me quedo!-le respondió firmemente

Al capitán y todos los que estaban en el puente corrieron hacia las capsulas de escape las cuales debido al impulso con el que salían de la fragata lograban escapar del campo de gravedad del portal deliespacial. El capitán mientras se alejaban en una de las capsulas volteo a ver hacia atrás y lo único que vio fue la fragata siendo tragada por el portal seguida del carguero y varios cruceros del covenant.

Capitán-buena suerte spartan

MIENTRAS EN LA FRAGATA

Arthur-a donde crees que nos lleve?

Atena-no lo se

Arthur-atena que está pasando?-le pregunto debido a que noto que el portal empezaba como a parpadeaba

Atena-se está colapsando!...espera, detecto una anomalía energética extraña, creo que es de espacio tiempo

Arthur-ahí está el final!

Y justo a tiempo que lo cruzaron ya que se colapso luego luego de que salieron de ahí

Atena-los sistemas no responden…..no logro hacerlos funcionar y estamos cayendo en un planeta desconocido

Arthur-enciéndelos!

Ya estaban entrando en la atmosfera y todo se empezaba a poner rojo y luego se empezó a ir desvaneciendo. Arthur noto que estaban en un curso de colisión con una ciudad de los habitantes de aquel mundo

Arthur-atena!

Atena-le timon está listo

Arthur logro cambiar de curso justo a tiempo y cayó en las afueras de la ciudad, pero debido a la fuerza del impacto quedo inconsciente…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Arthur-y es así cómo termine aquí

Cf-estás diciendo que trajiste a esas cosas aquí!

Arthur-no

Ct-representas un peligro para nuestro mundo, será mejor que te marches

no haría la diferencia

Cf-por?

Atena-en primer lugar la nave no puede salir del planeta, en segundo lugar si pudieras el covenant seguiría el rastro energético que dejo la nave hasta aquí

Ca-y no pueden hacer algo?

Arthur-esperar a que pase lo mejor, estaremos aquí para ayudarles a defenderse y a ayudarles en lo que necesite

Tenzin-demás miembros del consejo quisiera alojarlo en el templo para poder ayudarle a controlar sus habilidades que recién descubrió

Can-por cierto como es que obtuvo las habilidades?

Arthur-no lo sabemos

Cf-entonces si no hay más que decir pueden retirarse


	8. un paseo

Capitulo 8

Arthur-antes de retirarme señores del consejo, quisiera darles un consejo

Ca-escuchamos

Arthur-tienen que revelar nuestra existencia, no es bueno ocultar las cosas que son tan importantes, tan siquiera revélennos a nosotros

Cf-lo tomaremos en cuenta

Y con eso salieron del salón

Tenzin-es hora de volver al templo

Arthur-si no fuera mucha molestia quisiera pasar por unas cosas a la nave

Tenzin-está bien

Salieron del ayuntamiento para poder subir en el pelican y para su sorpresa ya era de noche otra vez, hay salir de ahí vieron a los maestros metal alrededor del pelican tratando de mover tan siquiera un pequeño tornillo de él, pero sin resultados, todos se movieron al darse cuenta que se acercaba arthur y actuaron como si no hubieran hecho nada, incluso algunos silbaron la típica cancioncita que escuchamos en la tele cuando algo así pasa. Arthur nada más se acerco y abrió el pelican y todos lo abordaron, los maestros estaban muy atentos del extraño objeto que empezaba a levantarse del piso y que luego desapareció ya que había puesto el camuflaje que trae integrado

Bolin-vaya cómo pasa el tiempo estando ahí encerrados-y soltó un enorme bostezo, síntomas de cansancio

Arthur volteo a ver para atrás y noto que bolin no era el único que se le notaba el cansancio, todos menos tenzin se estaban quedando dormidos en los asientos del pelican pero aun conservaba el rumbo hacia la fragata. Paso muy poquito rato antes de que aterrizara en el hangar y al volver a voltear todos estaban dormidos y tenzin ya estaban cabeceándose, afuera de la fragata ya casi todo el equipo de científicos y militares había desaparecido por ordenes del consejo en muestra de confianza hacia el spartan, arthur por fin decenio el pelican pero sin despertar a los que ya estaban dormidos, antes de salirse del pelican puso a atena en la interfaz de este y luego se acerco a tenzin

Arthur-tenzin voy por lo que necesito no tardare mucho

Tenzin-por que vas?

Arthur-por equipo

Tenzin-para que?

Arthur-para mantenerme ocupado y si acepta corra que le enseñe algo esto me ayudara

Arthur-salio del hangar por una de las puertas y se dirigió a la armería que se encontraba al lado del hangar a recoger armas y municiones. Armas entre las cuales agarro la sniper, el rifle de asalto y de batalla, dmr, escopeta, magnum, railgun, laser spartan(solo uno) y detonadores de adhesivos. Solo de los que hay agarro munición inmovilizadora y cargo cinco de cada arma y demasiados cargadores, lleno seis bolsas las cuales se hecho en la espalda y se fue al pelican donde tenzin esperaba su regreso

Tenzin-crei que ya no volverias

Arthur-a donde podría ir?

Tenzin-buen punto

Arthur-vamos al templo a descansar

Abordo el pelican y coloco las bolsas en el piso y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera para pilotear pero antes de irse hacia el templo recogió un warthog de reconocimiento que estaba ligeramente dañado y lo quiso asi para poder entretenerse en algo en su estadia en el templo. Emprendió el vuelo directo al templo lo cual efectuó en poco tiempo, volaron bajo la cobertura de la noche asi que por eso no tuvo que poner el camuflaje, llego a la isla y ahí los esperaban los guardias del loto y con ellos pema pero no los niños que dormidos estaban, a todos se les notaba la curiosidad y la impresión por la nave de arthur a pesar que ya les habían avisado de anticipadamente del vehiculo. El pelican descendió y abrió la puerta dejando salir a todos del interior y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones caminando como zombis por que ya era tarde

Pema-a los niños les encantaría ver esto

Tenzin-si lo se, arthur por aya esta tu habitación

Arthur-gracias, pero quisiera pasar esta noche en el pelican

Tenzin-como usted guste

Tenzin se empezó a dirigir a junto con pema a su habitación sin antes oir un golpe algo fuerte y al voltear hacia atrás vieron que el warthog ya estaba en el piso, pero no le dieron importancia. Arthur nada mas vio como desaparecieron por la puerta del edificio, se dio la vuelta y se volvió a quitar la armadura y la coloco junto a las bolsas de armas que llevo consigo y se quedo acurrucado en una parte del pelican donde durmió tranquilamente.

Ya estaba amaneciendo en el templo y como era un poco de costumbre korra fue la ultima en bajar al comedor para desayunar, al bajar solo podía oir a meelo hablando

Meelo-papi, papi por favor ya dejanos salir a ver la nave

Tenzin-primero acaba tu desayuno meelo

Korra-buenos días a todos

Y todos le respondieron con un –buenos días

Asami-vaya hasta que bajas

Korra-hay, si ya saben que este es mi horario…..por cierto y el spartan?

Jinora-papa me dijo que esta afuera arreglando uno de sus vehículos

Mako-y que no piensa comer?

Bolin-si,yo no podría pasar tanto tiempo sin comer

Korra-ya todos sabemos eso

Tenzin-me dijo que ya habia comido hace horas, el si se despierta temprano

Ikki-papi y su historia esta grande como la de nuestro abuelo?

Jinora-yo no lo creo, nuestra guerra duro cien años

Tenzin-de hecho Jinora, creo que la historia de la guerra de su mundo es mas grande que la nuestra y mas trágica

Pema-que horrible, y que fue lo que paso

Korra-créenos no querrás saber

Pema-tan horrible estuvo?

Tenzin-si, estuvieron a punto de extinguirse

Pema-como

Bolin-nos conto que una unión de razas alienígenas los empezaron a exterminar por que ellos eran un deshorna para sus dioses y que los superaban en numero, fuerza y tecnología y qu eles destruyeron por completo varios de los mundos que habitaban

Mako-ese es el resumen

Meelo-ya acabe!...ahora si podemos ir a ver su vehiculo?

Tenzin-si

Meelo e ikki-siiii!

Tenzin-vamos a ver que esta haciendo

Se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron al patio central donde habia aterrizado arthur el pelican, al salir vieron a arthur debajo de lo que era un auto, la versión de ellos de los sato móviles

Meelo-wow!

Jinora-si que es grande, es en ese en el que llego al planeta?

Arthur(mientras salía debajo del warthog)-no, en el que vine es mucho mas grande

Jinora-es cierto que estuviste desde joven en la guerra vaya me muero por escuchar tus historias de aventura

Ikki-ya tocaste las estrellas?!...la luna es de queso?!...

Pema-niños….que les dije de inundarlo de preguntas?

Korra-que estabas haciendo?

Arthur-queria mantenerme ocupado asi que me traje un warthog descompuesto y decidi repararlo

Bolin-y ya funciona?

Arthur-hay que verlo-se subió al lado del piloto y encendio el motor, el cual hacia un fuerte ruido

Bolin-hay que sacar a este bebe a dar una vuelta!

Tenzin-creo que eso no será posible, el consejo quiere que no se revele nada de arthur por ahora

Bolin-aaaawwwwwww

Arthur-descuida ya abra un tiempo

Asami-este warthog es un auto verdad?

Arthur-si, usado por el ejercito tanto como los civiles ya que son muy versátiles

Korra-creo que ya tienes competencia en la producción de autos Asami

Mako-y por que son tan especiales?

Arthur-son rapidos, agiles y resistentes…..que mas se puede pedir?

Bolin-no se ven tan agiles

Arthur-por que no has estado en uno

Tenzin -arthur en lo que estabas aquí con eso, te mande a pedir ropa de tu talla para que estes mas comodo en tu estadía con nosotros

Pema-creo que tu estilo de ropa es de la nación del fuego asi que te lo pedi asi

Arthur-gracias por su atención

Tenzin-si fueras tan amble de acompañarme arthur, tu entrenamiento para que puedas controlar tus nuevas habilidades ah comenzado

Arthur junto con los demás siguieron a Tenzin hasta la zona donde se practica el aire control, que consistía en unas puertas que a juzgar por la apariencia giraban

Tenzin-debes de atravesar sin tocar las puertas que estarán en movimientos

Korra-muéstrale

Tenzin izo girar las puertas con una potente ráfaga de aire y de inmediato Korra empezó a pasar entre ellas mientras Tenzin le decía

Tenzin-como vimos antes mostraste tierra fuego y aire control, este ejercicio es sobre el aire control que se baza en movimientos continuos, si uno encuentra resistencia fluye con ella

Al terminar de decir esto Korra ya había vuelto al lado de sus amigos

Tenzin-es tu turno

Korra-no te sientas mal si no lo logras a la primera, yo no lo hize

Tenzin dio otra ráfaga de aire para que las puertas recobraran su impulso, arthur solto un suspiro y instantáneamente avanzo hacia las puerta y empezó a cruzar con una sencillez como si ya lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces antes, aunque en teoría ya lo había hecho en la guerra solo que un poco diferente, al terminar volvió con los demás al otro lado de la plataforma

Arthur-como lo hize?

Korra-pero…..como

Mako-alguien esta celosa

Korra-callate!

Tenzin-ya lo habías hecho antes?

Arthur-no de esta forma….bien, ahora que ustedes me enseñaron algo yo les enseñare también

Tenzin llevo a arthur a una zona donde practicaban el combate

Arthur-bien quien quiere un combate cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo, sin nada de control

Bolin-yo me ofresco!

Donde se peleaba consistía en un circulo, arthur se posiciono en un lado del circulo y bolin en otro, se miraron mutuamente y pusieron sus guardias en alto, bolin tenia una guardia parecida a la de los luchadores de box y arthur con una de estilo de kung-fu. Tenzin anuncio que comenzaba la pelea, bolin y arthur corrieron directamente uno hacia el otro, bolin se preparaba para soltar un buen golpe pero no se espero que arthur saltara sobre el y fue obligado a voltearse rápidamente y solto una serie de golpes que arthur esquivo fácilmente, y sintió que ya era su turno de atacar asi que un empujon lanzo hasta un extremo a bolin quien una ves termino de deslizar por el golpe corrió hacia arthur quien estaba en el centro sin hacer nada y con la guardia baja, la perfecta oportunidad para atacar. Se dirigía hacia arthur para derribarlo y cuando ya estaba prácticamente junto a el solo sintió que arthur agarro su brazo y que lo empezó a levantar rápidamente y lo hizo pasar sobre su cabeza para que al final terminara en el suelo. Arthur luego de hacer esto dio una serie de golpes al estilo de los bloqueadores de chi que dejo a bolin totalmente tiezo, no podía mover nada de su cuerpo a excepción de su boca

Bolin-chicos…..no puedo moverme

Arthur-nunca te precipites a atacar

Mako-que le hiciste?

Arthur-ataque sus nervios

Tenzin-es como lo qué hacen los bloqueadores de chis lo que en un nivel mas alto

Korra-y como lo devolvemos a la normalidad?

Arthur-muy sencillo-se acerco a bolin que yacia tirado en el suelo y le dio una serie de pequeños golpes en las articulaciones y con eso bolin pudo volverse a mover

Bolin-prefiero que me dejen por unos instantes sin mi tierra control a que me quede como una estatua

Luego de eso llego uno de los guardias con un paquete en sus manos

Guardia-consejal, la ropa que ordenaron ya esta aquí

Tenzin-gracias-extendió sus manos y recibió el paquete para que luego dirijirse a arthur

Tenzin-si vas a recorrer la ciudad tendras que confundirte con la gente normal de nuestro mundo, toma ponte esto

Arthur recibió en sus manos la ropa que le habían traido y se metió en el pelican y cerro las puertas para poder cambiarse a gusto. todos esperaron un ratito hasta que arthur salió del pelican con las vestiduras al estilo reino fuego

Korra-vaya, te queda muy bien

Tenzin-bueno, ahora que ya te ves normal te mostraran la ciudad

Asami-síguenos

El equipo avatar encamino a arthur hacia los muelles donde abordaron un barco que los llevo a los muelles de ciudad republica

Arthur-y como nos moveremos….caminaremos por toda la ciudad?

Asami-no-se dirigió a una bodega que se encontraba y al entrar ahí arthur vio un auto o mas bien un satomobile

Asami-iremos en mi satomobile

Todos se subieron e iniciaron su recorrido

Asami-que te parece la velocidad de mi auto?

Arthur-no es tan rápido

Asami-pero si este es de los mas rapidos que existen

Arthur-talvez en tu mundo pero en el mio no, les hace falta mejorar en sus motores y tecnología en general

Bolin- Asami por que no le pides que te ayude a mejorar los satomobiles

Asami-por mi esta bien, no se que diga el

Arthur-les dare el avance para mejores motores y que no consuman combustible fosil

Asami-entonces con que funcionan sus motores?

Arthur-con hidrogeno

Korra-hidroque?

Arthur-es un elemento que al ser consumido libera suficiente energía para mover vehículos de gran peso y no contamina

Mako-y por que nadie oyo de ese elemento

Arthur-en mi mundo el agua el aire y la tierra fueron considerados elementos pero luego resulto ser compuestos

Asami-compuestos?

Arthur-estan formados por pequeñas partículas subatómicas que al unirse hace todo lo que podemos y no ver

Korra-ustedes si que están avanzados en la ciencia verdad?

Arthur-claro y creo que será que lo dejemos ahí es muy largo el tema

Korra-bien esa es la arena donde se juega el pro control-dijo señalando un enorme edificio a las orillas del mar

Arthur-pro control?

Bolin-es donde los maestros se enfrentan en equipos y demuestran sus habilidades

Arthur-se oye interesante

Korra-estas de suerte mañana nos toca pelear

Asami-siguiente parada, el edificio de industrias futuro!

Arthur-estas industrias futuro es como la empresa hannibal de donde yo vengo

Asami-y esa industria que produce?

Arthur-las armaduras para los spartans que son muy costosas, mas o menos una pequeña nave

Asami-bueno aquí no producimos armas, si no tecnología que nos facilita la vida como el automóvil

Asami-desde que mi padre fue arrestado yo soy la dueña de industrias futuro

Arthur-y por que sigues viviendo en el templo

Asami-por que ellos son ahora mi familia

Arthur-puedo preguntar…..por que tu padre fue arrestado?

Asami-bueno el apoyo a los igualitarios

Arthur- y esos quiénes son?

Mako-uno sujetos que no quieren a los maestros

Bolin-su líder Amón ya fue derrotado pero, a pesar que era una farsa algunos se quedaron con sus ideales

Arthur-son como los rebeldes

Korra-asi es

Le dieron a arthur un tur por la ciudad lo cual incluyo el ya visitado ayuntamiento, la estación central de la ciudad al igual que el centro de esta. A arthur le sorprendió el parecido con las ciudades de la tierra de hace unos cinco siglos solo que el estilo de arquitectura que predominaba era el asiático, anduvieron por las demás zonas de la ciudad como la industrial y los barrios bajos nada mas para hacer tiempo y que oscureciera en la ciudad pero no fue suficiente asi que fueron a comer al restaurante favorito de bolin "Narook´s" donde servían una gran variedad de comida de la tribu agua

Bolin-que te parece?

Arthur-que?

Bolin-pues la comida

Arthur-es muy rica, hace mucho que no comia comida asi

Mako-como que no comías comida asi?

Korra-si, que acaso, los mataban de hambre

Arthur-nos daban comida que nos nutria perfectamente pero no tenia gran sabor ni apariencia

Bolin(con la boca llena)-yo no soportaría eso

Mako-todos sabemos eso hermano

Korra noto que arthur se había estado tallando continuamente le hombro y no evito preguntarle lo que tenia

Korra-que tienes arthur?

Arthur-creo que me lastime un poco el hombro

Korra-pues no se supone que son prácticamente invencibles?

Arthur-cuando te estrelles contra la superficie de un planeta viajando a enormes velocidades, lo entenderás, o no, ya que pocos no sobreviven a un impacto asi

Korra-orita llegando al templo te sano, aprendí de la mejor sanadora del mundo

Arthur-y quien es?

Korra-es katara, la madre de Tenzin

Arthur-bueno

Comieron a gusto todos juntos hasta que tuvieron que irse al poco rato, de camino a la bahía arthur pudo admirar la estatua del avatar aang que estaba en una isla, después de eso tomaron el barco que los llevaba a la isla del templo del aire donde ya los esperaba Tenzin

Tenzin-te gusto el recorrido por la ciudad?

Arthur-por supuesto que la disfrute

Korra-y ahora tengo que sanarlo

Tenzin-que es lo que tienes?

Arthur-es solo un golpe por el choque

Tenzin-vamos al comedor, que ahí te sane Korra

fueron al comedor donde se encontraron ahí con pema que estaba comiendo acompañada de los niños

ikki-hola arthur como la pasaste en la ciudad hoy?!

Arthur-muy bien

Pema-eso me alegra-ella también noto que arthur se tallaba el hombro y como lo había hecho Korra también le pregunto que que tenia y le respondieron lo mismo.

Arthur se sento en una silla que le pusieron y luego se bajo la parte del hombro de la camisa, lo cual impresiono a todos por lo que vieron

Pema- pero que te paso, que son esas cicatrices?

Arthur-son de batalla, una es por que me paso rozando un rifle de haz,otra por que me corto un fragmento de metal que salió volando y esa larga fue al hacerme las mejoras y esto es solo en ese hombro

Asami-aun mas!

Tenzin-entonces si has vivido mucho en la guerra

Arthur-por desgracia

Korra empezó a sanar a arthur y luego de un tiempo dejo de hacerlo por que ya había sido suficiente

Korra-bueno, ya esta…te sientes mejor?

Arthur-wow!, gracias, esto seria muy útil en el campo

Tenzin-bueno Korra tiene que estar muy bien descansados para mañana, no querras que la primera batalla de pro-control en la que te vea arthur termine en derrota…ooo si?

Korra-por supuesto que no!

Bolin-obvio que no va a querer quedar en ridículo ante un supersoldado que de seguro es un héroe de guerra

Luego de esas palabras se fueron a sus habitaciones y esta vez arthur si acepto quedarse en una habitación y no en su pelican. Hace tiempo que no había dormido en una cama de verdad y por decir de verdad me refiero a una cama suave y acogedora y no una como las que hay en una nave de la UNSC que soy duras y para nada acogedoras pero cumplían bien su función de soportar un cuerpo para que descanse. Arthur disfruto tanto esa comodidad que esta vez cuando se despertó antes que los demás decidió que se volvería a quedar dormido a seguir disfrutando la paz de la vida civil que ahí estaba viviendo. Se quedo tan inmerso en el sueño que ahora tuvieron que despertarlo y quien hizo eso fue Tenzin.

Tenzin se preguntaba donde podría estar arthur ya que no lo había visto en ningún otro lugar de la isla y no se le había ocurrido que podía estar aun dormido pero considero esa posibilidad al final. Camino hacia la habitación de arthur y toco la puerta mientras lo llamaba pero no hubo respuesta asi que decidió entrar y le sorprendió ver a arthur ahí enrollado en las cobijas de las cama profundamente dormido asi que decidió no molestarlo y se fue a desayunar


End file.
